


烈酒与糖霜

by Anie



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtis×T.J  主要讲的就是柯蒂斯在雪地里捡到一只粘人的小黑羊的故事啦</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

雪国实在太冷了。这个处于极北边疆的国度几乎长年被雪覆盖着。

Curtis像往常一样，在每个秋冬交接的日子去树林里巡猎。雪下了厚厚的一层，Curtis穿着长靴，手中拿着猎枪。

刚刚他打死了一匹狼。

雪国不缺狼，这个凶悍勇猛的动物群体在森林里仿佛已然成为一个小国度，Curtis花了很长时间驯服了它们，让它们心甘情愿的臣服于Curtis。但时不时会有一些野狼跑进来扰乱秩序。

狼群也需要秩序。

于是Curtis在自己的狼群准备入冬的时候，负责惩戒那些不懂世事的野狼。

一枪致命，干净利落，永远没有拖延的血迹。Curtis的风格。一如他的作战手段，他的执政方法，让他在雪国重重叛变夺权中坐上了国王的座椅。

可这次不一样。他在打出那颗子弹时，看到那只狼正在对雪堆低吼着，两只前爪紧紧扣着地面，呲着尖锐的牙齿，眼睛里冒着捕猎的凶光。它下一秒就要扑到雪堆上撕开眼睛里的猎物，然而正当它弹跳起来，就被迅速飞来的子弹打中了。直入心脏的烧灼感让它无力的摔落，四肢挣扎几下，死在了深雪里。

雪还没有停止，纷纷扬扬的大雪覆盖在逐渐冰冷的身体上。Curtis拍下棉帽上新落下的雪，细碎的雪粒在他的脖颈处停留，被体温灼化成水珠。他拿着猎枪，向狼倒下的地方走去。

刚打出一发子弹的枪管有点发烫，接着被融化的雪浸湿，在光滑的枪管上留下水渍。Curtis用随身携带的干布擦了擦枪管，然后拨开那只身体已经冰凉的狼，血液染红了它身下的雪层，结成渗红色的冰。

而那只狼刚刚呲牙咧嘴威胁的地方，雪层拱起一块，刚刚落下还没有完全覆盖的雪粒露出一点没盖住的黑色。

这是什么？

是鹿吗？森林里也不缺乏耐寒的鹿。但Curtis确定没有黑色皮毛的鹿。

Curtis用枪管拨开覆盖的冰雪，枪口抵着下面微微发抖的物体，融化的雪把黑色的毛浸湿，一缕一缕的。

看起来卷曲的黑毛覆盖了它全身。

它动了动，想站起来，然而Curtis的枪口直直抵着它的身体，只需要按下扳机，它就完蛋了。于是它刚刚准备直起来的腿再次屈弯下，抖了抖脑袋上的雪，耳朵动了动，睁开眼睛看向Curtis。

是只羊？

Curtis的枪口没有半点放松，他皱着眉打量了一下那个用亮晶晶目光看着他的羊。

还是只小黑羊。

“你为什么在这里？”Curtis问。且不说冰天雪地，这个充满了狼的树林里本就不该有一只羊。还是只黑羊，白茫茫的世界里它简直就是个靶子。

雪堆里的黑羊不知道听没听懂他的话，它眨了眨眼睛，大眼睛里蓄满了泪水，极其委屈地看向Curtis，开口却是一个绵软的“咩”。

一些狼被刚刚的声音还有猎物的气味吸引来了，在Curtis不远处趴着，亮绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着那只难得的小羊，等着Curtis离开，然后冲过去吃掉它。这又是一顿丰富的午餐。

“回去。”Curtis收起枪，将猎枪挂回身上，对周围的狼群下令。

可我们不想吃鹿肉了。

围在周围的狼群习惯性地后退，但难得可以改善伙食的机会让它们还是恋恋不舍地趴在那儿。

“我说，”Curtis扫视了一下狼群，“回去。”

狼群不约而同地发出几声呜咽，然后散开，走几步回一次头，等待Curtis改变主意。

可惜Curtis心如磐石。他在狼群离开后半蹲在地上，将地上的小羊抱起来。

虽然Curtis身上的衣服浸透了雪也非常凉，但对于这只小羊来说，比起在雪地里瑟瑟发抖地趴着，Curtis的怀抱简直棒极了。

小黑羊软趴趴地卧在他怀里，脑袋往温暖的胸膛里钻，黑色卷曲的羊毛蹭着Curtis的手心。

平时坐在冰冷坚硬的座椅上，吃惯了粗砺的伙食，摸遍了顺滑有力的狼皮，突然怀里多出这么一个小羊，Curtis感到手足无措。这只小黑羊温暖柔顺的羊毛还有柔软圆润的软肉让Curtis非常新奇与惊慌。他见过布满鲜血和尸体的战场，用过锋利的刀剑和冰冷的枪械，走过广阔无边的雪原，他见证过无数生命冰冷和坚强的生存，却没法处理这么一个软趴趴的小黑羊。

向无论哪个神明保证，他都不知道应该怎么对付它。

那个小羊完全不知道Curtis的想法，它依旧闭着眼睛趴在Curtis怀里。那个男人有些粗糙的手掌传来滚烫的热度。

我是不是应该给它找点吃的？

Curtis环顾了下四周，除了雪，就是粗壮的树。这里有一种野生植物，经常有人拿它煮粥喝。一般生长在树根处。

Curtis把小羊放下，准备去树根找找有没有那个植物。

小羊在被Curtis弯腰放到地上之前，眼睛突然睁开，茫然地看着他，然后感到自己周身再次陷入冰雪中后，扑腾着扒着Curtis的长靴，想再次回到怀抱里。

Curtis只好再次把它抱起来，手法有点生疏，小黑羊的羊毛又太厚，随意一捞，袖口勾住了羊毛。

嘿轻点，你扯到我的毛了！小黑羊有点愠怒地瞪着他，不情不愿地再次趴到Curtis身上，还赌气一样的往他脖颈边挤。

Curtis只好抱着它往树底下找那个墨绿色的植株，这只小羊的羊毛很多，所以抱起来还是有点沉。当Curtis要弯腰拨开树底下的积雪时，小羊柔顺的羊毛使它要从Curtis的臂弯里滑下来了，于是小羊扑腾着抱紧Curtis健壮的手臂。

Curtis可以丢下这只小羊的，他能做到。他甚至可以在与敌人近距离交战时一击致命，温热的血洒在自己的脸上，连眼睛都不眨一下。更别说这只出现得莫名 其妙的小黑羊了。宫殿里也有养羊群的地方，那一般是用来吃的。但Curtis不太喜欢吃羊肉。倒不是因为难忍的腥膻味，而是在Curtis眼中，羊太乖顺了。他不喜欢乖顺，他不喜欢自己会变得乖顺。

哦这或许会是个棒极了的理由。

自己放不下这只不老实的小羊一定是因为不喜欢吃它。

Curtis半跪下，将小羊放在自己弯起的大腿上，然后从树底下狠狠地拔出植株，抖了抖上面的雪，凑到小羊嘴边。

小羊有点疑惑，凑过去闻了闻，眨了一下眼睛，望向Curtis。

“吃了它。”Curtis面无表情地将那堆墨绿色的看起来就非常难以下咽的植物凑到小羊嘴边。

不，我不吃。我凭什么吃它。

小羊再次靠近嗅了嗅，然后嫌弃地转过头，躲避着Curtis抓着植物的手。

“这里没有别的东西。”Curtis觉得自己仁至义尽了，是那只羊不知好歹，于是他把羊放下，在它眼前晃了晃那个植物，“叶子都掉光了，这种东西是唯一你们能吃的，你不吃，鹿就会吃掉，而你会饿死。”

小羊从Curtis腿上落到雪地上，踉跄了一下，眼巴巴地看着Curtis，眼睛都没往那个植物上瞟一眼。

Curtis将手里的东西放到小羊面前，然后直起身子，帽子被雪浸透了，他摘下帽子，短发上湿漉漉的，他对在地上瑟瑟发抖一脸惊慌的小羊说：“附近有很多树洞，你可以进去避雪，如果好运气你可以找到一个山洞。但里面可能会有狼。”他不管小羊听不听得懂。

因为他总是偏执的相信小羊都能听懂，他们初遇就有这么个奇怪的感觉。Curtis不想探究这种感觉的来源，没意义的事情他完全不想浪费精力和时间。

Curtis将帽子拿在手上，想了想又把帽子盖在小羊身上，虽然帽子有点潮湿，但拥有暖厚的棉帽总比没有要好。

他甚至都不想说“Good luck”之类的送给小羊，在这个充满了狼的森林里，他能保证只要自己踏出森林，这只可怜的小羊接着就会被饥肠辘辘且渴望改善伙食的狼群瓜分。

Curtis叹了口气。长靴在雪地上踏出深深的印记。

他现在需要做的就是赶紧回到宫殿，换个衣服，然后处理那堆被他临时搁置起来的乱七八糟的事情。

 

刚走了没几步，他感觉自己的腿被一个不知什么东西给拖住了。他回头一看，是那个在雪地里无比显眼的小黑羊，它嘴里咬着那个棉帽，紧紧地抱着Curtis的小腿。

Curtis的靴筒因为有融化的雪和冰渣而变得湿滑，小羊抱得非常艰难，时不时就会不由自主地往下滑。然后它立刻爬起来再次抱上。

Curtis狠狠心将腿从小羊那里扯出来，继续自己在漫长雪原上的行程。

后面没有动静了。

Curtis想回头看一眼。不是出于别的，他只是想看看摆脱那个讨厌鬼了没有。

然而出乎他的意料，小羊还在后面跟着，它太小了，没法跟上Curtis的加快的步伐，但它跑的很努力，快要淹没它腿的雪阻碍了它的速度，嘴里还紧紧地咬着那个棉帽子。几乎是一步一踉跄地跟着Curtis。

Curtis不知道此刻心里是什么感觉。他有点五味杂陈。他停下脚步折回去把小羊从雪地里抱起来，小羊看起来要哭了，圆圆的眼睛里有点水泽，全身冰凉，羊毛上湿着的部分结成了薄冰。

“你到底想干什么？”Curtis无奈地发问。他知道得不到回答。所以比起疑问，这更像个感叹。

小黑羊歪脑袋看着他，然后使劲往他怀里钻，头顶的羊毛和垂下的耳朵蹭着Curtis覆满胡须的下巴。细细麻麻的柔软触感不同于他曾经接触到的一切冷硬的事物。

这只羊很柔软，很温顺，和它相触的瞬间，那种难以言喻的新鲜触感仿佛直接触碰到Curtis心灵中的柔软之处。那里像是浸满了温柔的月亮，或者不那么劲烈的美酒。

而庆幸的是，这只羊温顺，却又偏执，就像Curtis一样。它仿佛认准了Curtis，一步一步地在雪地上艰难的追随，无论结果好坏。

Curtis将小羊嘴里咬着的棉帽拿下来，扔在雪地里。厚重的帽子砸在松软的雪层中发出闷闷的撞击声，小羊循着声音回头，慌乱地看向Curtis，它惧怕Curtis再次把它扔下，让它和那个帽子一起死在树林里。

还好Curtis没有。他抱着小羊一路穿过了树林，还帮它将身上的薄冰弄了下来。Curtis的怀抱坚硬又温暖，就像小羊在他眼里看到的，隐藏在冰冷和坚定之下的温情。

 

随从将他们带回宫殿，他们盯着Curtis怀里的小羊，问：“这是什么，陛下？”

“一只黑羊。”Curtis连眼睛都懒得睁开，他简洁地说，“在森林里捡到的。”

“要放到羊圈里吗？”随从问，他们的眼睛在小羊身上打量着，很久都没有看到这种看起来就娇生惯养的小羊了。

“不用。”Curtis感到怀里小羊抖了一下，于是抱紧它，睁开眼睛对随从说，“单独养着。”

随从们面面相觑。他们不知道应该为向来严肃正经的Curtis国王抱着一只小黑羊而笑，还是听到一向讨厌养过于乖顺的动物的Curtis要养这只娇生惯养的黑羊而感到震惊。

要知道，哪一个都非常滑稽。国王抱着那只羊的样子像是抱着他最珍贵的宝物。

小羊听到Curtis的回答后，放下了心，它凑过去用舌头舔了下Curtis的下巴，像是表达感激和示好。

“趴好。”Curtis感到下巴有点温热的触感，心底泛起的情感被强行按压下去，他压着声线低声说，“别乱动。”

小羊装作非常委屈的样子，它的眼眶又湿润起来，像是起了一层水雾。

哦神明作证，这分明是一只羊，为什么还会那么委屈？Curtis觉得自己的认知受到了一定的冲击，他只好敷衍的用粗糙的掌心揉了揉小羊的脑袋，触感非常柔软，他忍不住让自己的手掌在小羊身上多呆了一会儿，但为了不让一只羊嘲笑，他接着再次装得非常敷衍地顺了顺它身上的毛。

小羊好像非常享受，脑袋摇了摇，得意地趴在了Curtis的腿上，享受着粗糙的手心划过带来的触感。

“你叫什么？”Curtis低声问，他觉得它是有名字的。这种怪异的感觉就像他心里知道这只没经他驯养过的羊能听懂他讲话一样来得突然。

这是一种超出控制的，却又没有给Curtis本应有的不安感的事情。

小羊看了看他，然后张口想说什么，发出来的却是绵柔的“咩”声，然后它戛然而止，懊恼地用前腿抱住脑袋，然后将头埋在了Curtis衣服下摆。

Curtis觉得这只奇怪的羊一定脸红了，但黑色的羊毛很好地掩盖了所有。

好吧，不管你叫什么。谁在意呢。

Curtis感到羊柔软的毛隔着自己厚衣服的里衫蹭着自己，就像一个大毛团塞进了衣服里一样舒适暖和。

这种难得的，温柔的舒服感还没超过从这棵树到那棵树的时间，他就感到了濡湿的触感。

那只该死的羊，舔了一下自己的胸膛！

Curtis有点生气，他皱着眉把羊从自己的衣服里揪出来，然后拎着厚厚的羊毛，无视它在自己手下的挣扎，扔到了一旁的座位上。然后自己整理好衣服，坐在了靠近车窗的位置。

小羊闹腾着想再次趴到Curtis腿上去，然而又觉得现在这个位置非常暖和，它滴溜着眼睛看过去，发现Curtis坐在窗边挡住了唯一会透风的窗口，凛冽的寒风在窗外呼啸徘徊，但毫无办法透过窗子席卷这只可怜的、快要在雪国的冬天冻僵了的小羊。

察觉到这一点的它用脑袋蹭了蹭Curtis放在腿上的手，然后趴伏在Curtis身边。缩成一团，紧紧地挨着Curtis。

于是随从们又惊讶地发现，国王怀里的那只小羊不见了，但紧贴着Curtis的身边出现了一团黑色的像毛团或抱枕的小东西。

匪夷所思。

要知道这个成功登上王座的国王，并不喜欢近身，即使是他精心饲养的狼群。他永远是强大的、内敛的、严肃的，仿佛温柔从未在他身上驻足。

他是真正的伟大到可以载入史册的雪国国王。

 

Curtis终于到了宫殿，他把黑羊抱起来递给随从：“给它洗个澡。”

随从应了，接过那只刚醒过来浑身透着茫然的黑羊。

Curtis先去处理了一些积压下来的事情。他带了把伞下来，巨大的黑伞遮挡着依旧纷纷扬扬的雪花。

风夹杂着雪粒冲过来，与Curtis撞了个满怀，湿透的外套裹着冰渣让Curtis觉得有点凉。他觉得身上像是少了个什么东西。

他检查了下自己全身携带的物品，从背后的猎枪到口袋里的小东西，除了那顶被遗落在雪地的帽子，其余都在身上。

帽子。

想起这个，他恍然想起来自己到底缺少了什么，怀里空落落的，没有了那个像个毛绒团的小黑羊，抱着它的感觉就像抱着一个暖和的枕头。Curtis的脑海里浮现出那个小黑羊咬着自己的帽子执着地跟着他的步伐的场景。

他顿住脚步，回头张望了一下，那个执着到偏执的小羊已经不在身后了，新落下的雪将Curtis走过的脚印覆盖住，身后的随从有点疑惑地看着突然停下的国王。

Curtis闭了闭眼睛，装作无事地摆摆手，向宫殿走去。

 

第三支蜡烛。

Curtis处理完桌子上的一堆信函已经快半夜了，湿了的衣服被拿去烘干。边防不断有好消息传来，战士们在军营里喝酒相庆，感谢雪国感谢神明，感谢他们的国王Curtis。

Curtis撑住额头休息了会儿，旁边杯子里的水已经完全凉了，屋子里的火炉发出明灭的火光。他从椅背上拿起厚外袍，披在身上，回到卧室。

虽说是宫殿，装潢却非常简陋，Curtis习惯了从军征战的生活，喜欢极简硬朗的风格。他认为自己生活和居住的地方只需要有一张床有套桌椅就够了。

 

Curtis推开卧室的门，点燃了卧室里的蜡烛。雪国入冬后极其寒冷，用电消耗太大，而且他本身更喜欢用蜡烛。他小时候住在地下室里，没有电，只有煤油灯和几根蜡烛。

他被兄弟们排挤陷害，然后他的兄弟们放任他在地下室里烂掉。没人在乎Curtis的性命，他的童年充满了潮湿的爬满墙的青苔，昏暗的烛光，煤油灯刺鼻的气味，还有油腻的桌椅。

从小受到奴隶般待遇的Curtis，见惯了烛光，当他第一次走在耀眼的灯光下加冕时，刺眼的光线就像他曾经爬到高处看到的外面的太阳。

在Curtis的世界里，温暖的不是太阳，而是火炉。太阳只是个巨大的、刺眼的、傲慢的光球。童年的遭遇完全可以导致Curtis写整整一本史书厚的信去痛骂自己的父亲和兄弟们，然后自怨自艾地守着这个肮脏的地下室过一辈子，干着奴隶般的粗活。

然而Curtis通过为数不多的与外界接触的机会结识了Edgar，一位有着胆识的年轻人。于是他们慢慢组建起了军队，打赢了无数场战役。

在Curtis与王座触手可及之时，Edgar死了，他在一场战争中保护了Curtis，被镇压的军队用枪支扫射，死在了旷野之上。在镇压军眼中为“反叛者”的Edgar，受到了无尽的折磨，Curtis甚至都没来得及去找回Edgar的尸体。

这件事是Curtis心中的一道血淋淋的伤疤和梦魇，多年不曾愈合。每次当他坐在那个王座上时，都能感到Edgar的鲜血在自己坐下的地方汩汩流动着。

 

Curtis将披着的外袍随意扔在了椅子上，他想有一个充足的睡眠。今天经历的一切都如此的消耗他的精力。只有他独自一人的时候，他才会展现出通彻的疲 倦，每一个细胞都在挤压着，哀嚎着痛苦和疲累，但他不能停下来歇口气。他是雪国的希望，是雪国的国王，同时也是权力的拥有者和国家身份至高的奴隶。

所以人们只关心Curtis会给他们什么，而不关心Curtis需要什么。这是定律，这也理所当然。

Edgar的死和整个国家一起沉重的压在Curtis身上，他需要纾解，但他只有自己。管理偌大疆域的人，却只拥有自己。

Curtis用冷水洗了把脸，水珠顺着蓄起的胡子流淌，钻进衣领里。

门外忽然一阵喧嚷，Curtis皱了皱眉，这个时间不应该有那么大的声响。紧接着他的门被“吱呀”一声推开了。

谢天谢地，这提醒了自己没有锁门。

当一个黑色的毛团冲进来往Curtis那里跳，而Curtis不得不凭借着敏捷的反应一把接住它抱在怀里时，他望着被撞开的门，想。

又是你。

Curtis看了一眼怀里刚洗完澡还没有擦干净的小黑羊，它显得很高兴，有点湿意的脑袋蹭了蹭Curtis后，用舌尖舔了舔他布满胡渣的下巴。

身后紧跟着的侍从诚惶诚恐地站在门口，结结巴巴地说：“抱歉……真的非常抱歉，陛下……我没看好它……它跑遍了房间最后冲到这里来了……”

Curtis望过去，侍从有点委屈地指了指自己脸上已经青紫的痕迹：“陛下，神明作证，它踢了我一脚。”

“看出来了。”Curtis点点头，眼睛里看不出任何情绪，“先在门外等一会儿，我会给你奖赏的。”

侍从应了一声，走了出去，顺便把门关上了。

小黑羊看着侍从走出去了，四处张望一下，看到了房间中央的那张宽敞的床。

这应该是非常松软的！它的印象里这种床都很有弹性特别舒服！

小黑羊眼睛立刻亮了，它从Curtis怀里跳下来，撒欢一样的扑向那张床，期待着陷入松软的床铺然后被弹起来的美妙感。

于是它直冲冲地扑上去了。

但结果和说好的不一样，它直冲冲的掉到了床上。

“砰！”黑羊与床相撞的巨大声响让它一时间疼痛的要昏厥过去。说好的松软床垫呢？说好的弹跳感呢？这么硬的质地是想干什么？这是水泥板吗？

Curtis看着小黑羊义无反顾地冲向那张行军用的板床，然后哐当一声砸在上面头昏眼花的样子，有点想笑，他走过去，轻轻碰了碰小黑羊，看看是不是哪里摔伤了。

没想到小黑羊仿佛还在确认这是个什么质感，它翻了个身，碰了碰组装成床的木板，洁净的床单被弄得一团糟。

然后它看向看起来就要笑出声的Curtis，满眼的茫然。

Curtis与笑总感觉是不搭边的，他更适合一些比较坚硬果断的表情，像这张床一样。 

每晚睡这种床真的舒服吗？小黑羊还没想明白，就被Curtis一把捞起来，打开门递给了侍从。

“将它带到羊圈中去。”Curtis说，然后想了想，改口，“不，还是算了。让它和其他羊分开，找个暖和的地方……给它点饲料，拌上蔬菜。”

侍从有点为难：“陛下，入冬以后蔬菜的成本太高了。”

“就用蔬菜。”Curtis说。

侍从点点头，抱着那只特别的小黑羊离开，Curtis关上了门，上了锁，无视了门外小黑羊发出的充满不舍和悲伤的叫声。

 

Curtis在睡梦中不是很踏实，他梦到了曾经参加过的战争，无数的尸体，漫天的火光，还有枪械上膛的声音，子弹发出时的后坐力。必不可少的，Edgar的死亡与他被镇压军拖走的尸体。

这么多年已经习以为常，每天夜晚他都会陷入对往日动荡时光的强制追忆中，然后他会感到巨大的不安，充满悲哀地醒来。

许多个长夜，他做的只是摆脱梦魇后等待黎明。他不能用舒软的床垫，那种床松陷的感觉会让他感觉被梦魇狠狠地拖住，坠落到巨大的深渊中。而硬板床给他一种可以抗争的可能，一种永远没法磨灭的血性。

Curtis觉得很冷，他在梦中看到了席卷天地的冰雪，战场上僵硬发紫的尸体，闪回的是父亲和兄弟们的冷笑和蔑视，以及从来没见过的母亲。他不知道是否应 该称呼那个女人为母亲，她穿着华贵的宫廷贵族服装，坐在肮脏的地下室的椅子上，伸手点燃煤油灯，刚点着的烟雾冒出来模糊了她的面容。她就那么坐着，而穿着补丁衣服，头发乱糟糟，身上污泥和尘埃遍布的Curtis就像一个彻头彻尾的笑话。

地下室里没有火炉，那个女人打开了窗户，雪花和风灌入室内，Curtis穿着单薄的衣服，他不得不抱着胳膊缩在角落里。他感到寒冷，却不能喊出来，不得不咬牙死撑着。

他觉得自己就要冻死在这里了，或者会冻僵，成为一个冰雕。

窒息感和压迫感让他难以生存，黑暗的尽头是冰天雪地。Curtis在梦中不安地乱动着身子，仿佛最后的挣扎。

然后一个温暖的拥抱裹住了他，给了他空间和氧气，给了他难得的温暖。Curtis想挣脱开这个来路不明的拥抱，然而冻僵的身体却不由自主地靠近。拥抱里装满了温柔，这是一种Curtis从来没有感受过的，也从来不曾被眷顾的感情。

“嘿，醒醒。”有个声音在唤着他。这个声音年轻又好听，缥缈得像来自别的世界。

Curtis挣脱梦境，睁开了眼睛，映入眼帘的是一个赤裸的、有着白皙皮肤和微卷的黑发的年轻人。他们紧紧拥抱着，那个年轻人还用手轻抚着Curtis宽阔的背。

这他妈是什么？

Curtis一下子清醒了，他惯性地抓过枕头下的枪，熟稔地上膛对准那个年轻人。

“等等！”年轻人连忙脱离了Curtis的怀抱，然后举起手，“有话好好说，行吗？把枪放下。”

“你是谁？”Curtis端枪的手非常稳，他的眉间充满戾气。一个陌生人，赤裸的陌生人，半夜跑进自己的房间，还搂抱着自己。

“放轻松！”年轻人说，“我是Thomas，Thomas Hammond，你可以叫我‘T.J’。”

“我不认识你。”Curtis的手已经准备扣动扳机，他刚刚迅速想了一下脑海里的人名，无论是敌人还是朋友都没有一个叫“Thomas Hammond”的家伙，更别提“T.J”了。

“你认识的！我发誓！”T.J有点焦急，紧抿着唇，细长的眼尾像是声音里缱绻的尾音，“老天，这让我怎么解释。我是那只羊，你知道的，那只黑羊。无论你信不信。”

“黑羊？”Curtis重复，眉头皱得死死的，“你在胡说些什么？”

“我实在不知道该怎么解释。”T.J说，“但你看看我现在，连一件衣服都没有，根本不可能伤害你。所以你快放下你的枪。至于具体是什么原因，明天如果我有可能保持现在的样子，就仔细解释给你听好吗？”

Curtis紧盯着他的眼睛，从里面没有看出任何撒谎和威胁性。于是他端着枪的手微微放松。

T.J觉得这是个好兆头，于是他继续表明：“现在很晚啦，应该睡觉。我今天在雪地里冻了一天，还被你这该死的床狠狠地撞了一下，你知道的，我需要睡眠。”

Curtis看着T.J额头上明显是撞出来的伤痕，想了想他所说的话，那只黑羊撞在自己床上的事儿，只有自己和那只黑羊知道。连门外的侍从都不曾见到。

而且这个年轻人全身赤裸，没有携带任何武器。

或许他真的是只羊？

去他妈的吧，这一天太扯淡了。

Curtis选择暂且相信T.J，他把枪关上保险，放到枕头下面，重新躺了下来。

看见Curtis相信他的T.J非常开心，他也钻进了被子里，刚刚暴露在空气中实在太冷了，自己还没有一件衣服，或者睡袍。

于是T.J欢欢喜喜地重新靠近Curtis。这位年轻的国王有着健壮的身材和优美的肌肉。T.J非常想枕着Curtis的胸膛，流畅的胸肌线让他非常喜欢。

像是看出了T.J的想法，Curtis立刻说：“要么离我远点，要么到地上睡。”

“我这是为了帮助你！”T.J瞪大眼睛，淡蓝色的瞳孔仿佛流淌着月色，他无意识地舔舔唇，说，“刚刚是我把你从噩梦中叫醒的。相信我，我会给你一个非常安稳的睡眠。”

Curtis将自己的妥协归结为铺天盖地的困意和对安稳睡眠的渴望。不得不说刚刚冰冷的梦境里，那个叫T.J的年轻人的拥抱是他感受到的最大的温暖和温情。

 

当Curtis从隔着窗帘照进室内的阳光的光影中醒来时，发现自己比平时已经睡迟了一个多小时。他隐隐约约记着昨晚发生的事情，但经常性的梦魇让他有点分不清梦境与现实。

手枪还在枕头底下躺着。

然而那个记忆里的拥抱却不见了。

或许就是个梦，昨天那个打猎，还有黑羊，还有拥抱，都他妈是一场梦。

Curtis坐直身子倚在床头上，从未有过的充足睡眠和安稳的睡眠质量让他有点留恋。然后他忽然感到胸膛处有东西在动。

他掀开被子，发现是一团黑色的毛团。

不，一只黑色的小羊。

它蜷卧在Curtis的胸膛上，被Curtis的动作弄醒了，懒散地睁开眼睛，滚了滚，落到还没消散热度的被子里。往前挤了挤紧贴着Curtis。

现在Curtis终于知道醒来时胸口的压迫感是怎么回事了。

小羊看起来还没睡醒，眼睛茫然的眨了眨，Curtis从它的眼睛中看到了自己的影子。小黑羊盯着Curtis，挤出一句黏黏糊糊的“咩”声，就像清早的问候。

“……”Curtis沉默了一下，将手覆在小黑羊的脑袋上，有点迟疑地问，“T.J？”

小黑羊听到这个名字兴奋地眨着眼睛，凑过去蹭了蹭Curtis粗糙的手心。柔软的羊毛带来的感觉让Curtis终于相信这是真实。

他摸着小黑羊，然后看着小黑羊在床上高兴地滚了一圈。

 

当Curtis起床后，像往常一样将床铺整理好，看到床单上零零散散的黑色的毛，然后他沉默了，旁边那只叫“T.J”的黑羊还在蹭着他的裤脚，他冷静地回想起刚刚小黑羊在床上滚了一圈。

小黑羊不够高，看不到床上的惨状，于是它只能无辜地看向Curtis。

操。

Curtis直接将床单扯了下来，连带着刚刚的被子。

这只黑羊，它掉毛。

 

-TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Curtis换上了新的床铺，他感到室内有点寒冷，但火炉还燃着。他环顾了下四周，看到木窗户被推开了，下了整整一天的雪终于停了，久违的阳光落在积在室内和窗檐的雪层上，亮晶晶的像是洒满了细小的钻石。

靠近窗户的室内温度很低，离火炉又很远，所以积雪在第一层融化结冰的雪层上厚厚的堆积起来。踩下的时候雪夹着冰咔啦作响。Curtis走过去的时候正好迎上一阵狂风，冷冽的气流卷起窗檐上的雪冲向了Curtis，来了个结实的贴面吻。

“……”Curtis用手抹掉脸上的雪粒，说，“你昨晚是从窗户进来的？”

因为你的门锁住了嘛。

T.J现在是只小黑羊，根本没办法辩解，于是他缩了缩身子，看着Curtis有点异常平静的背影，默默地缩成一个球，滚进了床底。

Curtis擦开窗檐上的雪，从下面拯救出了一份文件。还好外面有一层塑料隔膜，以致于里面的纸质文件只湿了前几页，字迹虽然有点模糊但尚能辨认。透明的塑料膜上面有明显的踩踏痕迹。

怪不得自己昨晚觉得那么冷。

Curtis合上文件，冷静地叫了声“Thomas Hammond”，久久没有听到回话。回头看去发现那只小黑羊在视线里消失了。

Curtis在室内找了一圈，视线掠过床边时，看到床底有个影子动了一下，像是往床底下缩了缩。

于是他果断地伸手拽住露出来的尾巴，将躲在床底的T.J整个揪了出来。

T.J叫了一声，想让Curtis把手从自己的尾巴上拿开，但声音绵软毫无威慑力，不得不改变战略，眨巴着眼睛，无辜地看着Curtis。

Curtis看着T.J瞪得圆圆的装满无辜的眼睛，神情松动了一下，但很快又紧绷起来，紧抿着唇，揪着T.J短小的尾巴往门口走去。

尾巴好疼。

T.J不满地扑腾着，自己身上的毛真是太重了，以至于重力搞的自己的尾巴都要被扯断了。不是因为肉多。T.J在心里辩驳，自己一点也不胖，一点也不。

Curtis当然不会懂T.J内心的挣扎，他在走出门的时候手颠了颠，像在雪地里那样抱住了这只肉嘟嘟的小黑羊。

如果T.J知道Curtis觉得他是“肉嘟嘟”的，他一定会咬他。就咬在抱住他的那条有力的手臂上，顺着那优美健壮的肌肉线条咬下去。

但Curtis要是因为那个咬痕而生气地抛下他，T.J也是能接受用舌头舔舔那个伤口来示好的。

这是我最后的让步！如果我舔舔你的伤口你还要抛下我……我就只能再拖住你腿啦！

T.J窝在Curtis怀里，内心戏已经换了个剧本，盯着紧紧圈住他的那个手臂跃跃欲试。

Curtis抱着他穿过广场，前面就是羊圈。

当T.J看到被篱笆圈起来，躲在小房子和干草堆里的羊群们，它们紧紧地凑在一起，白色的羊毛上是混了污泥的雪。

T.J有点紧张。他非常担心Curtis会把他扔在这个地方。又冷又破，还要和这群看起来呆傻的羊群呆在一起。谁知道它们脾气怎么样呢？尤其是对T.J这个外来的、黑毛的小羊。它们看起来精壮极了。能在雪国的冬天活下来的动物，无论是身体还是习性，都不会过于赘余。

T.J觉得此刻的自己需要消失。他闭上眼睛，稳住呼吸，尽量放空自己的思维。渴望Curtis不会注意到他然后顺手丢进这个脏兮兮的羊圈里。

“从我的衣服里出来。”Curtis忍无可忍的声音响起，他对将自己的扣子咬着解开然后钻进去贴着自己的胸膛并且还装作消失T.J说，“我不会把你放进羊圈里，我是要去吃早餐。”

天知道这只小黑羊为什么对钻进自己的衣服那么执着。

T.J放下了心，他不情不愿地从Curtis衣服里钻出来，抖了抖脑袋，眯起眼睛打盹。

 

吃早餐的地方离Curtis的卧房有点远，一开始的早餐是送到他的卧房里的。后来Curtis发现自己不喜欢这种生活，清晨从卧房到用餐地点的距离能帮助他清醒。要知道，他的睡眠有时候会痛苦得像刑罚，当他在房间里昏昏沉沉地用完早餐后，接着就会昏昏沉沉地去处理事务。这不是他想要的。他需要清醒。

T.J看来完全不同。他过惯了舒适的生活，喝陈年的葡萄酒，刷卡不看价格，拥有装潢豪华的卧室还有那张软软的床。

说起自己舒适又松软的床，T.J都要哭了，他被Curtis那仿佛硬铁板搭成的床撞破的额角现在想想仍然隐隐作痛。

 

佣人已经把早餐准备好了。Curtis的早餐非常简单，一个大面包和几片肉，还有一碗汤。汤就是用那个森林里的墨绿植株煮的。

Curtis把T.J放在旁边的椅子上，然后将另一份同样的早餐推到T.J面前。小黑羊稳稳地扒着桌沿，闻了闻那碗汤和那个面包，然后嫌弃地撇过头。

“你不吃？”Curtis皱皱眉。这个和国王一样的早餐到底哪里不妥？

T.J坚决地点头。

“你说要解释你的事情。”Curtis咬了一口面包，说，“最好你别告诉我那是一场梦，否则我就会放弃这个早餐把你扔到羊圈里。”

我操？

T.J不可思议的瞪大眼睛，他叫了一声，然后晃了晃脑袋，提示Curtis“我是只羊我不能说话而你居然还要我的提醒，雪国有你这样的国王我觉得要完了”。

Curtis放下手里的面包，问：“怎么样才能让你变回去？”

T.J爬上桌子，用前腿沾了沾那个被他狠狠拒绝的汤，在桌子上写着——抚摸我。

Curtis觉得很诧异，他不知道这是真的还是假的。他对T.J一无所知。不过摸一摸那柔软的羊毛总不会有什么厄运吧。Curtis将面前的盘子拨到一边，然后随意且敷衍地狠狠摸了一下T.J的黑色羊毛。

你就不能轻点吗？T.J生气得想踹他一脚，他再次沾上汤水，然后在桌子上继续写——温柔点！

然而Curtis天生就没学会温柔，他对T.J的容忍已经是他所有的温情了。他努力消化着这个对他而言非常陌生的词汇，手下的动作放慢放轻了许多。T.J被Curtis有点粗糙的手抚摸的很舒服，趴在桌子上一直在哼哼，如果他能说话，他现在都能唱起歌。

——亲一下我！

当看到桌面上写出这句话时，Curtis不干了。他不记得昨晚亲过T.J。如果他有半分理智，他都不会去亲一只羊。 

T.J仿佛看出他的犹豫，蹭着他的脖颈，催促着他。

Curtis另外半分理智告诉他，这是个很好地尝试。他现在非常想知道关于T.J的一切，这段时间超出控制和所知范围的事件对善于掌控一切的他而言，简直是折磨。

Curtis在T.J的头顶吻了一下。一个生硬的、温热的吻让T.J全身都放松了下来。

他对Curtis点点头，然后高兴地跳下餐桌，钻进餐桌底下。

Curtis听到餐桌下面窸窸窣窣一阵声响，传来骨骼拉伸的声音，他想看这个过程到底是怎么发生的，但T.J看起来并不想让他知道。

当Curtis解决掉那个面包的三分之一时，刚刚那只小黑羊呆过的椅子上坐了一个年轻人。

“嗨。早上好。”T.J笑着跟Curtis打招呼，赤裸的身体暴露在空气里让他打了个哆嗦，“能给我件衣服穿吗？我很冷。”

Curtis环顾了下四周，没有一件多余的衣服。他把自己搭在椅子上的外袍拿下来扔给了T.J。厚重的衣服盖在T.J身上，他有点手足无措地从衣服下面钻出来，然后抖了抖穿在自己身上。

Curtis的外袍有点大，里面动物粗糙坚硬的皮毛摩擦着他赤裸的身体，非常暖和，也非常不舒服。这和T.J以前穿过的任何一件衣服都不一样，他卧室里有个专门的衣帽间，里面陈列着无数价格不菲的衣服和鞋子，随便抽出一件，无论是做工还是剪裁，都舒适无比，完美的贴合着T.J的身体。

而这个，T.J不能用“穿”这个词语，只能用“裹”，他裹着这个外袍就像披着一条厚重的被子。

Curtis看着T.J光着脚蜷在椅子上，身上披着自己的黑色外袍，衬得他皮肤更加白皙，黑色的卷发有点乱糟糟的，眼睛仿佛映着月光的湖水。感受到 Curtis视线的T.J有点不好意思，他舔舔唇，这是他喜欢的一个动作，下意识的或者无意识的，舌尖就滑过唇瓣，本来就很红润的唇变得水亮。

Curtis觉得T.J是个精灵，他身上的每一处都不属于这个强硬的雪国，他更像是来自温暖的地方，那里他被万千人宠爱，有着锦衣玉食，从小娇生惯养。他不该来到这里。这里没有能够满足他的东西。Curtis不知道该怎么想，在被别国称作“冰冷”和“野蛮”的雪国，T.J的出现就像是一个神祇赐予的温暖和希望。

T.J咬了一口那个面包，硬邦邦又涩口的感觉让他皱眉，撇着嘴放下了那块硬如石头的面包。放下的时候还是小心翼翼的，生怕这个面包会砸坏盘子。

那个肉就更别提了。T.J咬了一口，精瘦的肉吃起来非常费力。他感觉自己的牙都要咬下来了。

“你吃肉？”Curtis看着T.J费力地咬着那个狼肉，疑惑地问。

我们讲道理的。T.J无奈地翻了个白眼，他答：“我虽然会变成羊，但我是形体上的，里面的组成部分还是人，所以我变成羊的时候没法吃任何东西，都要饿死啦。”

“你想吃什么？”Curtis终于明白为什么小黑羊不吃东西，他还以为只是因为该死的挑食，“这里的冬天很冷，没有太多的选择。”

“哦好吧。”T.J随遇而安，他把刚刚自己沾过的汤倒掉，从桌子上的盆里舀了一碗新的，然后把硬邦邦的面包掰成几块泡进汤里软化。

“你是从哪里来的？”Curtis用刀把狼肉切开，然后看着T.J学着他不熟练地切割着这几块坚韧的狼肉，狼肉的质地和做法与T.J之前吃的恰到好处的牛排不同，切割起来非常费劲。Curtis把T.J手里紧握着的刀拿过来，然后把自己盘子里切割好的肉和T.J盘子换了。

“呃，我咬过了。”T.J有点受宠若惊，他尴尬地指着那盘现在已经在Curtis面前的肉。

“没关系。”Curtis心想咬过有什么大不了的，战争期间连蟑螂能量块都吃过。他将盘子里的肉切开，刀具碰着盘子叮当作响，然后他把肉夹进面包里，咬了一口，“你还没回答我的问题。”

“我来自雪国南面的国家。”T.J说，他声音轻软，末尾还稍微拉长腔，就像糖浆一样浓稠甜腻，“我的妈妈是Elaine，Elaine Barrish，你应该听说过？我记得我的国家和这儿有过往来。”

“……有点印象。”Curtis认真回想了一下，南面的那个国家在Curtis加冕成功后，惧怕那个勇猛的新国王，特地前来与他签订过和平条约，让Curtis承诺他们互不侵犯，“第一夫人？”

“早就不是啦。”T.J嗤笑了一声，唇角勾起的弧度有点苦涩的意味，“现在应该是国务卿？无论如何，她试图选举总统然后失败了。”

“那你呢？”Curtis看出来T.J对家庭生活不是非常满意，他看着T.J，轻声问。

“我？”T.J抿了抿唇，眨眨眼睛，“你觉得我应该是个什么人？前第一夫人、如今位高权重的国务卿的大儿子？享尽所有光荣，住在豪华的家里，做任何自己想做的事？”

Curtis没回答，他望进T.J的眼睛，充满侵略性的目光仿佛一把利剑打碎了眼里被一层平静的薄冰掩饰的湖面。

“其实我就是一个活在聚光灯下的小丑还有家里的小怪物。”T.J叹了口气，白色的雾气遮住了他的神情，他的语气有点自嘲， “所有人都觉得我应该知足，那么好的家庭那么高贵的出身，我应该应有尽有，我想要什么就有什么，所以我不该抱怨。可事实上，去他妈的，我能倒三天三夜的苦水，我和家里所有人都不一样，他们认为我的每一个不同于他们的想法都是傻逼。而你知道，作为一个惹祸精是辩驳不了的。”

“只有你一个人能变成羊吗？”Curtis沉默了一会儿，问。

“哦，当然不是。我的弟弟Douglas应该也可以。但他永远比我优秀，无论哪方面。他能比我控制得好，我只见过他一次变成羊，还是因为我故意灌醉了他。我们本来可以自己控制的，但我的身体不太好，所以这方面就非常混乱。当处于极端环境或者别的什么，我的心率一旦加快到极端不正常的地步就会变成羊。这也算一种保护。”T.J摊手，“所以雪地里，我太冷了，而今天早上，我又冷又饿。别问为什么我们家的人会变成羊，这算是一个厄运吧。”

“你的身体不好？”Curtis难以理解，分明无论是小黑羊还是现在的T.J，都表现的活蹦乱跳充满活力。好吧，也挺可爱的。

“我死过两回。你知道的，自杀。”T.J轻描淡写地说，“医生在救我的时候强制压下了我的心率。可笑吗他们自以为在拯救我。实际上压制我过快的心率紊乱了我的那个控制能力，所以就这样了。”

Curtis听到T.J口中随随便便地吐出“自杀”两字，有点无法理解。他不能想象一个人到底会到什么地步才选择自杀，他见证了无数死亡，但几乎没有人是自杀而死。他拼了命的活下来，用子弹和鲜血铺开了自己的人生。这种非同一般的经历让他珍惜活着的每个瞬间，所以无法理解T.J对生命的放弃是出于什么样的选择。

“别用那个眼神看我。就像我是个让你怜悯的无法挽救的疯子。”T.J笑了，他用叉子把已经泡软的面包从汤里叉起来，咬了一口湿漉漉的带着植物香气的面包块，有点咸味还发苦。这种味道T.J太熟悉了，他尝过无数次混着自己眼泪的酒，里面或许还会装着曾经带离T.J逃避一切现实的白色药片。但每当他被刺激性的药片带来大脑空白的快感和激情，他总是避免不了脑海里的那群人失望的表情。他们自以为是，就如同他们觉得T.J自以为是一样。

 

这是个漫长的早餐，T.J吃完饭后伸了个懒腰，对Curtis说：“老天，我真想带你回我家吃一顿真正的早餐。不过近期内无法实现了，我费了那么多力气跑到这里来就没想过要回去。”

“你父母不知道？”Curtis拉开门，看着被门外寒冷气流拥抱的T.J，问。

“他们顾不上管我。”T.J耸耸肩，裹紧了外袍，“而Douglas，他忙着和他女朋友结婚。他说会再给我份请柬的……之前那份我落在了夜店里。”

Curtis还没想好这算不算是个外交问题，邻国国务卿的长子一声不响的跑到这里来了。从外交方面来说应该告知邻国然后把T.J遣送回去。

但……

既然是悄无声息的跑过来，他也向Curtis隐瞒了身份。而且雪国地方辽阔，并不介意养只小黑羊。虽然这黑羊有点粘人。

 

Curtis带他去了裁缝那里。一个年老的妇人戴着金丝边的眼镜，对国王行了个礼，打量了一下裹在外袍里的T.J，说：“是这位先生吗？”

“是的。”Curtis推了一把T.J，妇人拿着软尺给T.J量了一下尺寸，用鹅毛笔沾了墨水在泛黄的牛皮纸上写下一串数字。然后拿着尺寸去后面选布。

“她喜欢复古的东西。”Curtis对把玩着放在桌子上的鹅毛笔的T.J说，“你应该跟着她进去选布。”

T.J懒得动，他靠着火炉，温暖在他身边逗留。

“这种怎么样？”妇人拎着一块布，问火炉边的T.J。

这真的不是毛巾吗？T.J无语地摇摇头。

当第三次妇人拿了T.J难以言喻的布出来后，他实在受不了了，一跃而起跟着妇人进了后面的小屋子。他看见Curtis坐在圆桌旁边，煤油灯朦胧的光线使Curtis显得柔和了一点，T.J发誓他看到Curtis略微上扬的唇角了。他在笑。

然后T.J不知道为什么他也愉快了起来，他们两个像是灵魂相通，T.J曾经不满意这个不满意那个，而如今却因为一个男人的笑就心满意足。

他对很多事情都上瘾，比如药片，比如夜店，比如酒精，比如死亡。他体会过死亡的感觉，身体不受控的下坠，意识的抽离，所有的失望和绝望都随着突然静止的时间而消逝了。 

他现在不得不承认，他在雪地里看到拿着猎枪的Curtis的一瞬间，就像一个生活糟透了的酒鬼看到了一瓶烈酒，Curtis胜过T.J世界里所有的迷恋，而不仅仅只限于男性的荷尔蒙。T.J处于冰雪之中，周围是不理解他的风，还有等待着撕咬他的狼，然后 Curtis救了他，温暖填注了他的灵魂。

Curtis理解他，理解他作为一个小黑羊时所想的一切。认可和理解是T.J穷尽一生追逐的东西。在他的人生轨迹上这两个事物就像是无论多少钱都换不来的奢侈品。

他选好了布，跟随着妇人出来。

“衬点毛。”Curtis带着T.J走出去时，对妇人说，“厚一点。”

T.J跟Curtis抱怨了一路雪国离奇的审美，那些布料的样式几乎并无不同。

“这段时间我穿什么？”T.J问，“我总不能只穿一个外袍吧？你能不能把鞋给我穿？我的脚要冻烂了。而我现在心跳特别正常，变不了羊。”

Curtis看了看T.J赤裸的脚，冻得发红，但周围并没有可以让他穿的东西，Curtis想了想，伸手把他扛了起来。

穿着厚重外袍的T.J有点沉，小黑羊比他轻多了。

T.J被他突然地举动吓得惊呼一声，他的腰硌着Curtis健壮的肩膀。这实在太难受了，第一次见到那么直接的扛人方式，T.J觉得都要窒息了。

“你能不能换个姿势？”T.J紧紧揪着Curtis的衣服，“我头很晕，快喘不过气了。”

Curtis顿住脚步，他不知道该怎么正确的抱出让T.J满意的姿势，他的手抱着T.J的大腿，这小家伙的皮肤太滑嫩了，不像女人一样柔软，有着男性力量的触感让Curtis更加沉湎。

Curtis喜欢有力量的一切。

T.J再次觉得雪国要完，他撑住Curtis肩膀，往下滑，对Curtis说：“抱紧我别让我掉下去。”，温热的气体洒在Curtis耳畔，就像灌满烈酒的人生洒上了一片糖霜。

他连说话都是甜的。对别人那么甜，自己却活得那么苦。

Curtis托着T.J，看他从自己身上滑下来，然后卧在Curtis怀里。就像当初Curtis抱小黑羊那样。

舒服。

T.J满足的眯着眼睛，眼尾的笑纹都散发着愉悦，他把外袍整理了一下，像个毯子一样盖住自己。Curtis结实有力的手臂托着他，就像他曾经在阳台上的吊椅一样舒服。

“你喜欢这样？”Curtis看着很不得把脸都裹在衣服里的T.J，有点不解，“你这个样子很像……”

“像什么？”T.J慵懒的声音在衣服下面传来，隔着厚厚的衣服有点闷，他的手牢牢地揪着Curtis的衣服。

“战场上伤亡士兵就是这么被抱回来的。”Curtis说，“还有男人抱女人。”

“去你妈的。”T.J捶了一下Curtis的胸膛，从手臂从衣服下面伸出来比了个中指，然后被凛冽的寒风刺激得迅速缩了回去。

Curtis应该生气，雪国没有人敢这么不敬他们的国王。但Curtis却想笑，T.J的动作像极了一个不舍离开巢穴的小动物。Curtis很久没发自心底的笑过了，他的眉心因为经常皱眉已经形成了一道深深的沟壑。他此刻因为T.J而笑起来，低笑通过微微震动的胸膛传递给T.J。T.J伸出头，看到了神情愉悦放松的Curtis，胡子也遮盖不了他弯起的嘴角。眉间的皱痕也舒展开了。

“我还以为你不会笑呢，你的表情就像你那张床一样又冷又硬。”T.J伸出手摸了摸Curtis眉间，想了一会儿，又补充说：“还有那个像石头一样的面包和难啃的肉。”

Curtis感受到T.J的指尖在自己眉间移动，点点划划，有点冰凉的指尖像是轻柔的雪花。他闭上眼，T.J正抚摸着他的眼睛，轻轻按压在睫毛垂下的阴影处，说：“你的睫毛真长。”

“回卧室。”Curtis觉得T.J对他的样子就像调戏一个妞，他压下声音，回到曾经面无表情的样子，说，“你先穿我的衣服。”

“你不处理你的政务了吗？”T.J将手缩回去，眼睛转了一圈，在阳光下蓝的清澈的眼睛泛着水波，他的鼻尖冻得通红，特意拉长声调的调侃，“英明勇敢的国王先生？”

Curtis有一瞬间想俯下身亲吻一下T.J的鼻尖，就像虔诚地对待神明，心中充满了爱意和希望。

那只有一瞬间，因为T.J接着就把脸埋在了衣服里面。

 

Curtis从衣柜里给他找了几件衣服，T.J觉得非常不满意，难得的几件西装，穿上去因为尺寸不合适而松松垮垮的。Curtis无数次告诉他“这个时候穿西装是不合时宜的”“冬天真的很冷”，但T.J觉得他找不出别的符合他审美的衣服了。

他打开衣柜，翻来找去，都快要栽倒在里面了。Curtis拿了几份文件倚在衣柜边批阅，T.J看到的时候想凑过去观望一下雪国的国事，结果刚看到上面密密麻麻的字迹，就冷漠地转身继续去找衣服了。 

T.J一向对政治不感兴趣。这也是Curtis比较放心的一点。

当Curtis看完第二份文件，T.J终于找出一件短外套，里面毛绒绒的，穿上去鼓鼓囊囊的像个面包，但T.J别无选择。

“怎么样？”T.J将试穿了一下的衣服脱下来，在Curtis面前抖了抖，“借我几天？”

Curtis点点头，T.J兴高采烈的脱掉披着的外袍，将找好的T恤衫、裤子还有鞋子一一穿好。他坚持里面一定要穿T恤衫，并且声称自己在零下的天气里还穿短袖去湖上凿冰捞鱼。

鞋子大了一点，T.J穿得不是很舒服，走起路拖拖拉拉的，但实际上他这一身都挺松垮。

“你可以去城里买。”Curtis从抽屉里拿出一个卷轴扔给T.J，“我最近没时间和你去。但我建议你不要乱跑。”

T.J把手里的卷轴打开，里面是一个绘制的宫殿地图，线条比较粗糙，用炭笔画的，字迹也非常潦草。

“你画的吗？”T.J辨认了下他们目前在宫殿里的位置。

“以前画的。”Curtis点点头，这个地图是他在地下室的时候用Edgar给他的炭笔画的，所有的方位都是Edgar向他说明的。通过这幅地图他才从地下室里逃出去，起兵夺权。

这个地图已经锁在抽屉里很长时间了，用来系住的麻绳都有点松动。

“肯定会卖个好价钱。”T.J眨眨眼睛，对上Curtis突然抬头看过来的目光，连忙摆手，“哦你知道的，我开玩笑呢。”

Curtis本来就没打算跟T.J计较些什么，他穿上外衣，拿着文件走出去，到门边扶住门框，回头对T.J说：“别跑太远。等会儿去找Maria，让她带你去新住处。”

“知道啦，”T.J趴在床上研究那幅地图，不耐烦地翻翻白眼，“快走吧，Daddy。”

T.J听说过Curtis的名字，那时候他只在书上见过他，一位从地下室里走出来的英雄，拯救了严格等级制度且奴隶多于高层的雪国，列车事件让他声名远扬。这些书在母亲的书房里，作为雄心勃勃的女政治家，她总是恰当且适宜的了解邻国的一举一动。

T.J当时觉得这个男人真的很了不起，他被吸引了，不出于任何政治目的，单纯的荷尔蒙与心灵的共鸣。

他一直以为Curtis是个强权统治者，虽然他打破了强权，但新政治的开始总是伴随着权力的集中。但现在他觉得一切都和他想象的不一样，Curtis是个很好的统治者，也是个很温柔的人。

妈的，如果别人知道自己用“温柔”这个词来形容那个天天严肃皱着眉头的Curtis，肯定都要吓哭了。

T.J有过几段恋情，不是单纯的肉体交缠而是真正的确定关系的那种。他曾经为了一个人委曲求全，到末尾那个人为了该死的、崇高的、甘愿牺牲一切的政治前途而抛下了他。哦，能说抛下吗？那个人规划的未来从来就没有过他。T.J的家庭背景造成了许多人不怀好意的接近，得到想要的就扬长而去。他们在乎的不是T.J， 而是他那个Hammond的姓氏。

而Curtis唯一让他安心的是，他不需要了解T.J他妈的是什么背景什么地位，也不需要借助T.J达成什么政治目标，Curtis可以不在乎，也可以随时把T.J丢回去。Thomas Hammond在他眼里只是一堆由字母组成的名字。

Curtis和T.J谁也不需要利用谁，他们两不相欠，所以他们坦坦荡荡。

T.J出去逛了一圈，宫殿里没什么好玩的，一场大雪像是要吞噬整个宫殿。侍卫们看着这个穿着不合体衣服的年轻人目光狐疑，T.J总感觉下一秒他们就要把他按在地上搜查证件了。

他一路打听，找到了Maria。她是个年轻的女人，负责管理宫殿里的仆役。她有着美艳的长相，画着浓浓的妆容，亚麻色的长卷发披在身后，这么冷的天气里她穿的是单薄的连衣裙，裹了一个毛绒绒的外搭。她的长靴带着锋利的高跟，敲击地面发出清脆的声音。

如果不是Maria一再否认，他一定以为Maria是Curtis的情人。毕竟Maria长得太与Curtis相配了，锋利且具有攻击性。唯一不同的是Curtis比较低调，而Maria非常张扬。

Maria带T.J来到了那个房间，Curtis嘱咐Maria整理好的一间空房。里面的床虽然也是硬板床，但铺了很多的被子，躺上去并不硌人。

“国王让我多加几层被子。”Maria拨了拨卷发，“我不知道你是谁，我没见过你。但我觉得你很不一样。”

“什么意思？”T.J完全get不到点，他问倚在门口的Maria。

“没什么。”只是我觉得你要成为雪国王后了。Maria将后面那句话咽回去，把手里的房间钥匙扔给他，小巧的钥匙相碰叮当作响。

“谢谢，”T.J道谢，目光习惯性地在Maria身上游走一圈后，用在夜店里的标准口气说，“你很漂亮。”

可惜Maria没给任何回应，她匆匆离去，高跟鞋踏在地板上的声音像是要凿出一个洞。

T.J剩下的时间里都在房间里窝着，吃了两顿看起来稍微好点儿的午餐和晚餐后，他拖着椅子坐到壁炉旁，火焰明灭噼啪作响，源源不断地热量从壁炉里钻出来。

墙上有一个挂钟，指针缓慢且粘稠地前行着。T.J无聊的从坐着变成躺着，从地上挪到床上，从这边滚到那边。暄软的被子竟然让他难以入睡。他坐起来关掉灯，在黑暗中看着时间，这个时间Curtis应该在睡觉。

他悄悄地爬起来，去洗漱台那里接了一大盆水，对准燃烧着的壁炉泼进去，火焰遇水发出痛苦的哀鸣，然后渐渐熄灭。房间最后的一点光源也消失了，布满空气的黑暗和寒冷让T.J缩了缩肩膀，他将盆里剩的水泼到了床上。

干完这一切的T.J将盆藏到床底，然后穿上外套走出了门，他一路摸索着，为了不让巡逻的守卫看到，绕了许多小道。

还是那晚的窗户。里面没有光亮，Curtis已经睡了。

T.J先试着跑到前面转了转门把手，门被牢牢地锁了起来，他只好再次推开窗户。人形的他不如小黑羊灵活且体型小，爬上那么窄的窗户费了他不少力气。

Curtis今晚睡得很沉稳，T.J悄悄地爬下窗户，凑到Curtis床边，听着他平稳绵长的呼吸声。

紧接着，一个银光闪过，额头被抵了个冰冷的东西，T.J想也不用想就知道那肯定是枪口。Curtis在房间里大小角落肯定都放着枪。

“是你。”Curtis从床上坐起来，就着月光看清T.J的脸，然后把枪放回枕头下面。

T.J听出Curtis这是个陈述句而不是疑问句。他脱掉鞋爬上床，木板坚硬无比，却让他有种沉稳的心安，他说：“你知道我会来？我从窗户爬进来的，这次我记得关窗户了。而且你都没察觉。”

后面的语气竟然还有点自豪。

Curtis都要被他逗笑了，如果他不知道T.J会来，那他为什么不会锁上窗户？而且如果不确定是T.J，那刚刚抵在来者额头的枪为什么不上膛？

但看着T.J一脸求表扬的样子，Curtis只好把这个只有自己知道的答案埋在心底。他冷声问：“你来干什么？”

“我房间很冷，壁炉灭了，而我找不到点燃它的工具。”T.J理所当然的脱掉衣服，钻进了被子里。Curtis将他睡过的地方让出来，被人体温渲染过的温暖包裹了T.J，让他舒服的叹出一口气。

“你有很多被子。”

“我知道，我知道。”T.J翻了个身，面对着Curtis，“可它们湿了。”

“怎么回事？”

“被我用浇灭壁炉的水给弄湿的。”T.J不耐烦地应答着，伸手盖住Curtis的眼睛，“睡觉好吗国王，我现在很困。”

Curtis将T.J的手从自己的脸上扯下来，他低声说：“你不该来这儿的。你的卧房比这儿好了很多倍。”

“可我不来，你就一个人了。”T.J打了个哈欠，“今晚如果我能变成一只羊，你还会有一个暖和的抱枕，这多划得来。”

我不需要掉毛的抱枕。Curtis心想。而且我这么多年一个人睡的挺好的，就是很多噩梦。

“明天别锁门啦。”T.J迷迷糊糊地抱住Curtis，将头埋在他的脖颈处，“爬窗户太累了。”

T.J等了好久都没有回应，困意袭来，他沉沉的睡着了。以至于他完全没有听到之后Curtis轻轻“嗯”了一声，也没有感受到Curtis踌躇许久才搭在他腰上的手臂。

 

第二天Curtis去看了T.J的作案现场，壁炉被完全浇灭了，被子上的水迹结成了薄冰。Maria一再向他保证她确认昨天T.J入住时房间一切都是完美的，壁炉是有火焰的，床褥是干燥暖和的。

Curtis点点头，什么都没说。只是这一天下午接着传出来一个消息——宫殿新来客住进了Curtis的卧室。

“或许我们要有一个王后了。”随从之间隐秘交流着。雪国对性这一方面比较开放，他们认为爱是高于性别的。所以T.J完全可以没有任何伦理枷锁地被认同。

“这几天国王非常奇怪。他还非常喜欢一只小黑羊，但自从抱着它吃过一次早饭后，小黑羊就不见了。”有幸抱着小黑羊去羊圈的随从补充。

最近的国王没人捉摸的透，他们甚至都能接受那只小黑羊成为王后。

因为Curtis实在太孤单了。

 

这是T.J和Curtis呆在一起的第三个月。T.J忽然对Curtis说起自己会弹钢琴。

“你喜欢钢琴吗？”T.J坐在Curtis对面，把玩着桌子上的一个沙漏。

“我不太喜欢过于缓慢安静的乐曲。”Curtis正在读来自边防的一个信函。

“我知道。”T.J翻了翻白眼，“你看起来就像是喜欢那种噼里啪啦英雄进行曲的那种人。”

Curtis微微勾起嘴角，自从他认识T.J后，他经常微笑。T.J喜欢看他笑，据他说这样才会让自己看起来不像个沉重的雕塑。

Curtis对T.J纵容得太多了，所以他不介意再纵容一次。全国都在流传着国王有了个伴侣。但他们互相没有表白过，也没有标明归属。

有时候爱情开始的没有理由，在一起的过程也没有理由。就像T.J在雪地里执着地跟着Curtis一样。他们好像用了很久的时间来等待彼此的出现，所以并不想浪费一秒在多余的表白心迹上。

“如果有钢琴的话，我可以弹给你听。”T.J眼睛亮晶晶地看着Curtis，指尖轻敲桌面，脑海里形成了一个乐曲。

“你不是说过你讨厌弹琴吗，曾经的时候？”Curtis展开一张纸开始回信，听到T.J的话他抬起头，笔尖上的墨水在信纸上晕开。

“我确实不喜欢弹琴。”T.J叹了口气，“但我喜欢你啊。”

Curtis没回答，低头将被墨水浸染的纸张揉成一团，扔进了纸篓里，认真地在第二张纸上写起了信。

T.J叹了口气，觉得这件事是没什么指望了，Curtis看起来也是不会欣赏钢琴曲的样子，没法体会T.J流畅的技法和丰富的感情，所以T.J倒也不是很遗憾。

但当傍晚他推开Curtis卧室的门时，发现里面有一架钢琴。黑色的亮漆映着T.J抚摸过去时颤抖的指尖，他把琴盖打开，从琴键上滑过，流畅的音符像是流淌的月光。

他坐下来，弹了一首曲子。几个月不碰琴，有点生疏，但深厚的底子还在，所以他练了几首之后，已经基本熟悉了起来。

他弹了一首又一首，曾经他无比厌恶的曲子在这个异国的晚上温柔成了一片海洋。他没意识到Curtis走进来，在充满卧室甚至漏到清冷的外部宫殿里的钢琴曲中，他坐在了钢琴凳的一边，看着T.J灵巧的手指在琴键上跳跃。

这是T.J应该拥有的生活，温暖舒适的房间、钢琴、美酒、昂贵的点心。而Curtis用尽全力能给的物质条件却很少。但感谢神明，T.J看起来并不介意。

Curtis在T.J一个曲子的尾音结束时，凑过去轻轻亲吻他。胡渣蹭的T.J有点发痒。T.J将手从琴键上移开，揽住Curtis的脖颈，吻上他的唇。

“你弹得很好。”Curtis紧贴着他的唇瓣，说。

“我以前更喜欢磕完药弹琴。”T.J咬着Curtis下唇，“但现在有你在，我就不用嗑药啦。”

T.J已经在Curtis那里得到了他想用一切物质条件换的东西——认可和理解。他不需要麻痹自己也不需要考虑死亡。Curtis让他清醒且愉快的活着。

或许是壁炉的温度太高了，他们脱掉了自己的衣服，更近的靠在一起，心跳隔着皮肤相合。他们的地点从琴凳转移到床上，Curtis在T.J身上亲吻，流连过的地方就像T.J触碰过的明灭的火花，酥麻温暖。

Curtis正在占有他。

这个想法让T.J安下心来，他过于敏感和脆弱的神经在这一瞬间仿佛得到了治愈。他让自己贴合着Curtis，在他进入时咬住牙忍着突如其来的疼痛。

Curtis吻住了他，将他的牙齿从下唇上移开，吻着下唇上的咬痕，将T.J的闷哼和呻吟统统倾倒出来。

事情结束后他们相拥着喘息。Curtis从未有过这种感觉，像是灵魂被补全的满足感。

第二天Curtis在早餐间一脸严肃的问T.J：“为什么昨晚我感到你的心跳特别快，但你没有变成羊？”

“我的天哪Curtis。”T.J瞪大眼睛，喝着特意熬的米粥，“你已经操了我，就不能放过那只小黑羊吗？”

其实T.J也无法解释这个事情。他刚开始也担心过自己会不会突然就变成一只羊，然后给雪国国王强大的内心留下个心理创伤什么的。但后来的事已经让他没办法分心思考这个事情了。都关键时候了谁他妈还在意会不会变成羊？

他们就这么生活着，Curtis都快要适应了每天在T.J紧紧的怀抱里苏醒，或者梦魇被叫醒，焦虑惊慌中看到的却是T.J令人安心的眼神的日子了。T.J虽然挑食、想法很多、思维跳跃，时不时会变成掉毛的小黑羊之外，其他都挺好的。

都挺好的。

无论是谁的生活。

可是有一天Curtis醒来发现怀里是空的。T.J的衣服也不见了。他立即清醒过来，翻下床找遍了T.J可能去的地方，问遍了巡逻的侍卫，却一无所获。

T.J不见了。

Curtis觉得世界坍塌了一半，他有点惊慌的四处寻找，来到了他们当初相遇的森林。然后在森林的交界处找到了T.J的衣服和鞋帽。

狼群无辜地围在Curtis身边，像是在发誓T.J的消失绝对和它们没有关系。领队的狼带着Curtis来到一个小路上，示意Curtis，它们看到T.J往这个方向跑走了。

Curtis对这条路清楚不过，他曾经让侍卫去迎接经过这条路的客人——T.J的国家的使者。

现在他基本确认。

Thomas Hammond，这个被传为国王未来一生的伴侣的人，大清早跑了，还是变成羊跑的。目的地非常靠谱。

他跑回了家。

 

-TBC


	3. Chapter 3

当Curtis第五十次准备去南边的国家时，毫无意外地再次被大臣们拦下。

虽然他们也对这个未婚王后，不，国外来客地突然离去而焦急不已，但现在显然边防的战争更加重要。眼看着就要打完了，回来庆功国王却不见了。这怎么看都是非常不合情理的。

这么说确实无法反驳！但是庆功的时候未来的王后不见了这难道很合情理吗？

然而Curtis没法说出来，他心里闷了一口气，慢慢地从心底上升，爆炸，在脑海里出现一朵巨大的蘑菇云。座椅的扶手都要被他拧下来。

“你想怎么去？”Maria坐在椅子上，手里捧了一碗热腾腾的汤，她瞥了一眼坐在对面焦躁地Curtis，说，“如果你想以外交名义去的话，我劝你想都别想。”

Curtis没说话，他沉默着，用指节一下下地敲着桌子，被胡须包围的嘴唇紧紧抿着。他想了无数种方法去那个国家，但最后都碍于自己的身份。如果自己是平民就好了，他们可以没那么多拘束的往来于两个签订了友好合约的国家，比如说以游客、业务员、商人……对，商人。

“可以伪装成商贩。”Curtis说，“现在去边关申请，一个月内就能拿到通行证。”

“一个月，这么久？！”Maria惊呼，她喝了一口汤，“愿神明保佑那个国家的精英政治。”

 

Curtis当然不能立刻就去申请那个通行证，他的将士们马上结束战斗，风尘仆仆的从极北边关回来，Curtis需要款待他们。

这次和北部游牧民族的战争胜的意料之内，从边关寄来的载着冰雪和胜利的信函摞成高高的一层，T.J在的时候对上面考究的火漆非常感兴趣，还特意跑到城里找了一个匠人订做了一盒火漆印章。

一些大臣在刚开始的时候怀疑T.J是南边的国家派来的奸细，这次突然不见说不定是回去交任务去了，还劝说Curtis放下这一切，并且好好检查是否丢失了什么文件。

得了吧，Curtis的眉头皱的紧紧的，他想过T.J为什么会不见，但这个理由显然是可以直接排除的。T.J一点都不关心政治。一点也不。有一个晚上T.J问他为什么要和北部游牧民族有战争，Curtis向他表述的原因还没有说完一半，T.J就已经倚着他沉沉的睡过去了。

“政治，或者你们所说的国家事务，对我来说比十倍量的安眠药都管用。”T.J洗漱时咬着牙刷漫不经心地说，“比起听你们聊这些东西，我更情愿给我弟弟跳草裙舞。”

Curtis坐在沙发上翻过一页冗长的提案。

“哦显而易见，我弟弟并不想看我的草裙舞，他更喜欢跟他未婚妻滚床单。”T.J含含糊糊的补充，漱口后走过去亲了一下Curtis的脸。

T.J用毛巾擦脸时有的地方没擦干净，还沾着水珠，蹭的Curtis的侧脸湿漉漉的，温热的亲吻带着清早的朝气。

T.J不太常提起他以前的生活还有他的家人，但Curtis从他提起过为数不多的几句中拼凑出了他曾经的人生。酗酒、夜店、吸毒、出柜，还有利用他的该死的前男友。

然后在每一个听起来绝望无比的故事后面T.J总是会说家人拯救了他。Curtis无法苟同。他不认为一个曾经的行为铸就自己的孩子养成一些习惯后再强制扼杀的父母会多么的善良。如果在一个不良少年身上，影响面或许只是一个家庭。但发生在T.J这个背景的人身上，就是一桩丑闻。政治世家的丑闻。

所以T.J得背负着除了这些之外的其他压力，来自公众的舆论和家庭的不理解。

Curtis根本就没有怀疑过T.J会是那个南方的国家派来的奸细，甚至那个地图，T.J都没拿走，仔细的在原有的麻绳外又捆绑了一根新麻绳，牢牢地绑起来放进了抽屉里。

他什么都没拿走，漱口杯还是原样摆在Curtis的旁边，还有那些衣服，鞋子，所有的都还是原来的模样。Curtis从未想过一个人会走进他的生活并且如此完美地相融。当然T.J什么也拿不走，在雪国边境变成了一只黑羊，衣物都遗落在雪地里。Curtis检查了一下那些衣物，口袋里都是空的。

一到冬天，雪国就要开始一次人口普查，清点每个家庭的人口数量来发放过冬的津贴。雪国气温很低，粮食非常容易储存，于是在夏季秋季收获时会留一堆粮食存在家里准备过冬。所以秋冬季是雪国粮食消费量最高的时候，为了弥补中间巨大的落差，冬季在天气好的时候会征用民众帮助修补抵御恶劣天气比如暴雪侵害的一些防御措施，并且给予工资。

这次人口普查的结束后Curtis翻看着回馈表，人口增长平稳，且流动率很小。T.J则正是一只小黑羊，趴在Curtis 桌子上，Curtis的手腕搭在小黑羊柔软的羊毛中，就像有个暖绒绒的腕托一样舒服。T.J眨着眼睛跟Curtis一起浏览那个厚厚的回馈表，从A开头的人名一直看到以Z开头的，然后打了个哈欠，缩了缩身子。将脑袋埋起来的T.J看起来更像一个黑色的毛团。

当T.J以人形出现时他们正在吃晚饭，他在椅子上由小羊变成了青年，感谢自己让Curtis欣赏过变身过程，以至于他终于不用再钻到桌底了，那滋味太难受了经常会碰到头。然后他熟门熟路地接过Curtis抛过来的外袍。

Curtis觉得自己真是个世界上最称职也最与众不同的情人。他不得不随身带着一件厚袍子来预防T.J随时随地的变身，或者捡T.J变成羊而落在地上的衣服。每次出门的时候都要看好T.J是什么形态，来确定自己今天可能要干的事情。

日子一长，他抱裹着巨厚无比的外袍的T.J也毫不费力了，要知道T.J穿的外袍比一开始Curtis给他的那件要厚很多倍。

他有时会很疑惑为什么T.J的家人不来寻找他，任由这么宝贵的对他来说有如希望的T.J落到这个布满了寒冷和冰雪的“蛮荒之地”呢。

“你在想什么？”Curtis问。

“你说，”T.J喝下勺子里停滞在空中已经凉透了的粥，一脸认真地问，“为什么雪国的人名那么多，就没有我的名字？”

“雪国没有你的姓氏。”Curtis说。

“那这样呢……如果我姓Everett呢？“T.J的眼睛弯起来，闪着细碎的星光，“那我就能进人口普查表了吧？”

Curtis抿着唇，他看着T.J，他完全分不清楚这个小黑羊，他的情人或伴侣，是否在开玩笑。

“有什么问题吗？”T.J不解地回望过去，他抓了抓头发，“你是姓Everett，没错吧？其实你姓Hammond也可以，不过我觉得进入那个国家的人口普查表没什么意义。进了就要交税。你相信吗，我跟我妈妈说我想开夜店，她竟然用我要承担的税款来拒绝我。”

“所以你要来雪国只是为了逃避税款？”Curtis听着T.J抱怨的语气，竟然还有点委屈，他嘴角微微勾起，连声音都柔和起来。

“当然不是。”T.J翻了个白眼，辩解，“当然是我喜欢你。”

这个男孩……Curtis眼中无论多大年龄都依旧像男孩一样可爱的T.J，或许会成为一个音乐家，情话随口而来，如果家庭对他好一点，他绝对会活的光芒四射，像一个注定要发光的太阳。Curtis忽然有点感激命运这么对T.J，让他能恰好地出现在Curtis的生命里，就像 一个奇迹。

 

战士们回来了，Curtis向他们表达感谢。Curtis不喜欢致辞，在他眼里，站在台上僵硬地读手里的文稿，或者直接讲话，就像一个喜剧片里哗众取宠的角色，就像列车事件前高高在上向他们宣读奴隶行为准则的所谓“国家中枢”们。

但出于对战士们的尊重和鼓励，Curtis在报纸上发了文章，稿子是Maria撰的，这个精明强悍的女人得到了Curtis敬重，雪国的发展有她的一大份。Curtis比较喜欢简单明了的做出决断，那些繁文缛节他烦不胜烦，而Maria用她女性独特的视角，帮助Curtis建构了新雪国的框架。

“我想干什么就干什么。”Maria在拒绝Curtis请她成为官员的时候不屑地说，“既然我什么都能干成，干嘛非得和那群老头站一起？”

于是Maria选择去当管理宫殿和内务的人。

在宴席上Maria对Curtis说，新的身份和通行许可正在办理，估计明天下午就能拿到了。

“而且，我在办理的时候听到了一个消息，”Maria佯装跟Curtis碰杯，神秘地说，“你猜怎么着？那个小羊的国家，要举办个婚礼，巧合的是，新郎是国务卿的儿子。然而更加巧合的是，他姓Hammond。”

Curtis点点头，他想起T.J跟他提过的弟弟Douglas有个未婚妻。或许就是Douglas的婚礼？毕竟国务卿Elaine只有两个儿子。

但如果是Douglas的婚礼，为什么T.J会不辞而别呢？

Curtis收拾好了东西。其实他什么也不打算带。Maria给他兑换好了货币，然后试图给他带上那身西装和一双锃光发亮的皮鞋。

“好吧，随你便。”在Curtis反对声中，Maria把衣服丢下，耸耸肩，“到那儿买也无所谓。我还没有像样的晚礼服呢。”

Maria也被Curtis拉着组了个队，身份比较自由的Maria不需要假身份，他们两个人在拿到通行证后立刻就离开了雪国。

 

Curtis怎么还不来？

当T.J谈到第五首曲子的时候有点急了。他回到自己的国家已经几个月了，雪国那边没有任何消息。天啊他都开始关注电视里播放的新闻里各种外交事件了。

Curtis应该看到自己留的东西了吧？那他在干什么？

T.J心里有点慌，练习Douglas婚礼的曲子节奏都有点急促起来。这个国家和雪国完全不一样，这里的冬天比起雪国来温暖极了，人们彬彬有礼假情假意，T.J也终于再次与他的卧室和衣帽间相遇。但舒适合体的衣服他却觉得不适应起来，这里什么都是合体的，线头和棱角只藏在里面。而且没有毛绒绒的内衬，显得有点单薄。

家人对他的回来非常欢迎，T.J在临走前说自己会去旅行，并且承诺了他会回来参加Douglas的婚礼。显然他履行了承诺。

他和家人说清楚了Curtis和自己的关系。家人们有点惊慌失措，他们已经默许了T.J找个男人过一生，但没想过他居然会找一个邻国的国王。

这算什么？真诚的爱情或者政治联姻？

T.J很不安，他以为自己又闯祸了。分明自己不再酗酒、不再复吸，也不想自杀了，为什么家人还是看起来不满意？！

他从来没想过自己和Curtis的关系会是什么样的性质或者有什么样的后果，他认为爱情就是爱情，不带任何利益的单纯的灵魂吸引。这种想法非常难得，受到伤害后还偏执的相信着爱情。

“Everett先生能来到这里吗？我想见见他。”还好Elaine见识过了大风大浪，她敲开T.J的房门，问。

“我不知道他什么时候会来。”T.J摇摇头，在面前的日历上用红色的标记笔划掉一个日期，“他总会来的。”只是不知道要等多久。

“如果他一直不来，我是说，如果。”Elaine有点犹豫地开口，“那就放下这段感情。毕竟他是邻国的国王，而你却是我的孩子。万一真的止步于国界线上了……请你一定要找我谈谈好吗？”

“谢谢。”T.J抬起头，保持着微笑，“不过放心，我不会再自杀了。头条名人我可不想再当一次。”

Elaine依然有点忧心忡忡，她点点头，对T.J露出一个藏满忧虑的笑容，关上了门。

“妈的，你再不来，他们就要送我去治臆想症了。”T.J再次拿起标记笔，从刚刚画上的红色叉号上又重重地描了一遍。

 

还有不到一个星期就是Douglas的婚礼了。Curtis还没有来。

T.J练着那些曲目来做最后的准备，他为Douglas和Anne写了一首曲子，Douglas听过后说：“这就像一封情书。”

于是T.J就把这首曲子的名字叫做《Douglas致Anne的情书》。

T.J忽然很想Curtis，那个有着胡子总是皱着眉的国王，还有包容他所有形态的雪国。他对现在所处的繁华国度有点失望，虚伪得就像湖中的月亮和繁星，被如镜子一般平静的湖水欺骗，向着月亮的倒影纵身一跃，然后穿过表面假相，静等着被深深的湖水吞没呼吸。

在这里他不能随时随地变成羊，虽然这也不是他能控制的。但如果他心率加快，他就得必须找个隐蔽的地方藏起来不能被人看到，干什么事情都得躲躲藏藏。没人捡他落在地上的衣服，也没有人给变回人身时全身赤裸的他裹上一层御寒的衣服。

T.J弹错了一个音。这是不该犯的一个错误。

如果我在婚礼上弹错了音，你可千万别责怪我啊Douglas，那是因为我太想Curtis啦。不是那个你了解的那个国王，而是我的爱人。

T.J想着，笑出了声，他觉得等他有时间一定要写首曲子，起名叫《T.J致Curtis的情诗》，然后弹给Curtis听。不能叫情书，“情诗”听起来比“情书”深情多了！

 

Curtis和Maria到达那个南方国度的首都时已经深夜了，他们找到一家入住的宾馆开了两个房间。

房间设施不错，Curtis打开电视后，换了几个台，这个国家和雪国真是天壤之别。Curtis知道T.J就住在这个城市的一个地方，冬天有点干燥的空气透过打开的窗户，在Curtis那儿溜走。或许它曾经停驻在T.J身边。Curtis想。这个国家对他来说过于温和，但 T.J在这里生长。

就在这个城市，白天步履匆匆的人们和排成长队的车、时尚的商场和高档的咖啡厅，夜间霓虹灯和路灯织成一片汪洋、迷离光影的夜店和舒适的床。T.J生活的地方。

 

第二天Maria带着Curtis去买了衣服，她选了一身精致的晚礼服，并且给Curtis选了一套成品西装，付钱付得爽快。

“这衣服并不合身。”Curtis拎着那袋子西装，说。

“当然不合身。”Maria翻了个白眼，她踩着高跟鞋，脚步轻快，“我们没有定做的时间了。后天婚礼就开始了。等会儿我去搞两张请柬。”

Curtis本来想问你怎么能搞得到请柬，还没问出口就被Maria打断了。

“我说过了我什么都能干成。”Maria说，“你需要修一修胡子了。难以置信，你亲爱的小黑羊亲上去的时候真的不觉得很扎吗？”

“T.J。”Curtis有点反感别人说T.J是他的小黑羊，T.J不属于他，他也不属于T.J，如果一定要有所属，那也是交换的关系。

“我知道他叫T.J，”Maria无奈地耸肩，“我还能把Thomas Hammond的名字倒着拼一遍。”

 

当Curtis对着镜子整理自己的胡须时，Maria拿着两张请柬走了进来。

“看。”Maria在Curtis眼前晃了晃，请柬上写着他们两个的名字。当然，Curtis的那份上是假名，“这群愚蠢的策划，我跟他们说我们两个是T.J的好朋友，并且还与Douglas是大学同学，他们竟然信了。临时改变了宾客名单，给了我们这两张请柬。”

“这么简单？”Curtis洗了把脸，问。

“当然不是。”Maria翻了个白眼，“过程有点曲折，我懒得说。我知道你也懒得听。”

 

Curtis想联系一下T.J，毕竟后天就要去参加婚礼了。但他发现没有任何可联系的方式。他连T.J的手机号码都不知道，更别说住址了。

他查了下有关T.J的资料，过去新闻头条上经常是他——两次自杀、出柜、夜店，还有小道消息爆出来的吸毒，但好像被压下来了，主流新闻上没有这个消息，小众报纸或网站上把它放在了不起眼的角落。

他看到一个视频，当年Elaine竞选，家人们纷纷上台，T.J走得自信，笑得像个小太阳，他冲摄影机挥手，俨然是个明星人物。

Curtis拿过请柬，略微粗糙的指尖滑过细腻的纸张，上面花体英文印着新郎和新娘的名字。他在“Hammond”的字样上面摩挲很久，仿佛身边又响起了那个声音——“如果我姓Everett呢？那我就能进人口普查表了吧？”

Curtis总是一个很不安的人，他担心着很多事情。这个精明果断的雪国英雄式国王也有很重的阴影和顾虑。

他不想把T.J放在心里，这很容易被其他心事湮没，或者会掉下来。Curtis把他刻在了心上，连着动脉的地方，心脏的每一次跳动都让Curtis感受到融入生命里的T.J的存在。

婚礼正常举行。Curtis穿着他认为并不合体的西装，挽着女伴Maria的手走进由鲜花做成的拱门。

下午时段客人很多，他们穿梭在人群里，耳畔是甜美的钢琴曲。他们两个独特的气质引起了不少人的注意。

Curtis拿了一杯酒，白葡萄酒的清冽触感不像雪国的烈酒一样猛烈，喉间辛辣感很少轻微。Maria侍者盘子里拿了一块点心，和Curtis坐到了座位上。

婚礼开始前是一段冗长的、自以为催人泪下令人动容的致辞，Elaine风姿绰约的站在台上，姣好的妆容和得体的服饰体现出她作为女政治家的地位和气质。

“看。”Maria突然推了一下Curtis，悄悄指了指角落。那里有一架白色的钢琴。

Curtis循着方向看过去，T.J就坐在琴凳上，表情很愉快，穿着西装，头发打理得整整齐齐，灵巧的手指在琴键上跳跃，流畅的音符溜了出来。

Curtis无心看台上浓情蜜意的新婚夫妻，他的所有视线都被角落里的钢琴师吸引去了。婚礼举行了多久，T.J就弹奏了多久。他好像天生就适合弹琴，节奏把握得当，弹完每首曲子都会停下来休息一小会儿，喝一口水。

当最后一首曲子弹奏前，Curtis知道那是最后一首曲子，因为T.J的表情有点如释重负，T.J拿起一旁的话筒，有点低哑但仍旧清脆的声音从话筒中传出：“这首曲子是我创作的，献给我亲爱的兄弟Douglas和漂亮的Anne，名字叫《Douglas致Anne的情书》。”

台上的新婚夫妻拿着话筒调侃了两句，Douglas看起来很高兴，他的哥哥自从回来后好像再也没让他收拾过什么烂摊子，并且让他进行了一个完美的、没有延期的婚礼。

Curtis听着T.J弹奏的这首曲子，他总是不能很好地理解钢琴曲。但T.J喜欢给他弹钢琴。他因为T.J喜欢了钢琴，就像T.J因为他爱上雪国一样。

 

T.J弹完后，站起来鞠了个躬，举止优美且倨傲，台下的掌声让他的眼睛亮晶晶的。只要一点认可他就会很高兴，无论哪方面的。

婚礼结束的时候，家人们轮番到台上来发言，这是个冗长的环节，Curtis准备等T.J讲完之后直接离场。没想到T.J比他想象的会玩儿多了。

当Elaine把话筒传给T.J的时候，他站到前面，说了几句标准的套路话之后，认真扫视了一眼下面的客人。Curtis坐的桌子虽然很偏，但离搭台很近，Curtis知道T.J看到了他，T.J对着他的方向勾起了嘴角。

“没想到你也会来。”T.J的视线却在客人中飘忽不定，“不得不说，你的发型和胡子挺好的，衣服也还不错。”

来客一片哗然，他们面面相觑，不知道T.J在说谁，只有Curtis一直望着台上的T.J，他们的眼神有短暂的相遇，T.J很快地移开目光，笑着说：“妈妈一直想见你……我也是。”

Douglas和Anne非常紧张，不停地用眼神示意T.J讲的差不多了可以结束了。T.J耸耸肩，将话筒漫不经心地抛给最后压轴的Douglas和 Anne。台下小声议论着，想着是T.J疯了还是中间真有那么个人。有些人感叹着如果这是真的，那个人的运气真好，和Hammond家的人结婚得少奋斗多少年。

Douglas清清嗓子，他装作什么事也没发生一样宣布了今晚会有个室内晚宴。

 

“他来了。”T.J对Elaine说，他笑得很开心，眼尾的笑纹绵延着像从心底滋养生长起来的藤蔓。

“我会等你先去处理好你的事，再去见他。”Elaine亲吻了一下T.J的额头，“我为你的爱情骄傲，儿子。我爱你。”

“谢谢。”T.J轻轻拥抱了一下Elaine，他知道妈妈一直很关心他，并且担心他会再次受到伤害。

T.J想拥抱那些关心他的人。然后他会亲吻Curtis。

他拉开抽屉，拿起里面的一个丝绒袋子，放进西装口袋里。

 

Curtis想跟随着T.J离去的方向，被侍者拦住了，他委婉的提醒Curtis，客人是不能进入里间的，并且告诉他晚上会有一个室内晚宴。

Curtis在客人休息厅等了很久，晚宴才正式开始。冬日的天黑得很早，Curtis带着Maria随着客人们出示请柬来到晚宴，这次比下午要自由的多，背景音乐也是悠扬的舞曲，Curtis等Maria补妆等了很久，进去的时候已经都在跳舞了。

“要跳一曲吗？”Maria挑眉问Curtis。

“你想吗？”Curtis反问，面前一对男女跳着舞经过，优雅的姿态让他有点违和。

“不，我才不和你跳，你会把我的鞋踩掉的。”Maria敷衍地说，“我只是问你想不想邀请别人跳一曲，比如说进了那个房间的国务卿长子？”

Curtis皱眉，他紧接着追问：“哪个房间？”

Maria的手指刚刚抬起来，Curtis就急忙忙的走了过去。

“天呐，沐浴爱河的人真可怕。”Maria将手收回来，接受了一个男士的邀请，与他跳起了舞。

Curtis站在房间前面有点犹豫，里面没有开灯，他不确定会发生什么，T.J说不定不在里面呢？他试探性地敲敲门，一旦听到陌生的声音，他就转身离开，并且去找Maria算账。

没有人应答。

Curtis又敲了一遍，已经准备转身走了，里面传来熟悉的清脆柔和的声音：“请进。”

Curtis转动门把手拉开门，里面果然没有开灯，一片漆黑里看到沙发上坐着一个人，窗帘没有拉上，窗外倾泻进来的光线打在身前摆放的酒瓶上。那个人正拿着一个高脚杯，里面倒着清澈的酒。

“嗨，Cur……”T.J的招呼还没打完，就被冲过来的Curtis紧紧地抱住了，手颤了颤，连忙把酒杯放在桌子上，杯底与玻璃桌轻巧的撞击，“天啊，慢点儿……”

“我很想你。”Curtis将头埋在他颈边，闻到他身上清淡的香水味，闷声说。

“我也是，我也是。”T.J轻咬了一下Curtis的耳朵，然后脱离怀抱，捧着他的脸打量，“你胡子修的确实不错。起码非常让我有吻你的欲望。”

Curtis看着他，只是单纯的看着他，像是把这么长时间的分离都补回来一样。

“你看我留给你的信了吗？”T.J问。

“什么信？”Curtis疑惑，他仔细想了想，并没有发现任何T.J留下的信函。

“我放进地图里了，还用新的麻绳绑了起来……”T.J看到Curtis恍然大悟的眼神，无奈地说，“天啊，你竟然没看……早知道不跟你玩这种浪漫。不过没关系，以后再说。”

T.J凑过去，舌尖舔了一下Curtis的唇，他再次抱住Curtis，说：“但我们首先要干点儿正事。”

Curtis看着T.J从口袋里掏出一个丝绒袋子，光线太暗他看不清T.J拿出来了什么，手心里被塞了个有点凉的小物件，他还没来得及思考这是个什么东西，T.J覆在他耳边说：

“你是雪国的国王。你也是我的，我只臣服于你。

“我觉得这时候表白的话应该说点儿好听的，比如说第一次。我想了很久，只能说，你是我第一次舔手心的人，也是让我这么做的人。

“我喜欢你，或者说，我爱你。如果你还不满意，那我只好说除了对你的迷恋一无所有。”

Curtis沉默着，他有点颤抖，紧紧地拥抱着T.J。T.J有点紧张，自己手心里的东西被汗湿的掌心浸湿有点发滑，他紧握着拳，手心里的小物件硌出了红痕。他舔舔唇，勾起了嘴角，像是问了这辈子最重要的问题——

“所以，Curtis Everett，你什么时候让我加入雪国的人口普查列表？”

Curtis紧抿着唇，他感到心上刻着的T.J的名字让他重新存活，唤醒了他的灵魂。他摊开手，里面是个戒指，做工比较简约，里面刻着名字缩写。

他把戒指套进无名指，亲吻着T.J的嘴角，说：“随时。”

 

Curtis在漫长的路上独行，路过的人邀他同饮烈酒。他喝了一瓶又一瓶，烧灼感蔓延全身。他都要看不清路了，分不出白天还是黑夜，火把还是烈日。然后一只背着小包袱的黑羊走进了他的视线，小黑羊看着他，抖了抖身上的包袱：“你看起来很累，我可以让你靠一会儿。”

于是Curtis靠着小黑羊柔软的毛，头痛欲裂和久行的疲惫得到了纾解。小黑羊对他说：“你看起来很苦。你可以尝一下我带的糖霜。”

小黑羊将所有的糖霜都给了他，并且骄傲的说：“我还会制造糖霜，让我陪着你，你就不会苦了。”于是Curtis身边有了一只小黑羊。

Curtis一直在等着他的小黑羊。现在他等到了。烈酒终于皈依了糖霜。

 

-FIN


	4. 沉默的踢街

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外一  
> TJ失语症梗。

最近雪国宫殿非常安静。  
几乎每个人都发现了这一点。  
他们互相打听到底哪里发生了不同，甚至还把这个问题问向了Curtis。一直非常严肃的雪国国王听到这个问题后眉头皱得紧紧的。  
还能有哪里不妥？  
当然是因为T.J。  
Curtis这段时间发现T.J变得异常沉默，他在他们俩上床后的第二天清晨惊慌地摇醒了Curtis，张张嘴，然后就不说话了。  
Curtis以为他想要个亲吻，就揽过T.J的脖颈，抬头与他来了个清晨热吻。然而松开后他发现事实并不是这样的。T.J还是不说话，表情也非常的忧郁。  
怎么了？  
Curtis也有点拿不准T.J到底发生了什么，他有点怀疑是不是昨晚有点过于激烈的床事让T.J生气了……T.J昨天刚从他的国家回来，因为他的弟弟有了孩子，是个女孩儿，T.J一周前早早地出发去医院看望刚出产房的Anne还有那个没起名字的小侄女。Curtis却因为繁重的事务留在了雪国。  
他承认他有点急迫，堆积起来的想念让他有点没把握住力量。过于激烈地抽送让T.J有点承受不住，枕头被流出的眼泪浸湿了一大片。等做完的时候T.J已经全身瘫软了，他瘫在床上，哭得红肿的眼睛被Curtis轻柔地擦拭着，然后Curtis给他清理了身体。  
T.J昨晚叫声有点大，脏话和呻吟接连不断，Curtis不得不俯下身亲吻他，才将他无意识地破口而出的脏话咽到肚子里。  
但这应该不是理由。Curtis发誓他道过歉了，T.J也蹭着他的胸膛表示我原谅你了我快困死了快点睡觉。  
那为什么T.J这么沉默？从早到晚只跟Curtis眼神交流，一句话也不曾说过。就连小黑羊，也从没有叫一声。

“或许是青春期？”Maria托T.J从南方的那个国家带回了一款最新上市的指甲油，她坐在躺椅上姿势别扭地涂着指甲，眼睛都没抬一下，“你知道的，青春期的少年跟谁都不想说话，觉得没有人能理解他们。”  
“……T.J已经二十多岁了。”Curtis沉默了一下，说。  
“或许他就是不想说话。”Maria将手抬起来，看了看指甲上色程度，漫不经心地说，“你还不准他忧郁一会儿吗？说不定他明天就活蹦乱跳了。”  
这可不是该死的忧郁。Curtis想，无论T.J开心、难过、兴奋还是平静，他都不说话，一句话也不说。就算他在门口踩到冰滑倒了，都不尖叫一声。  
Curtis以为一定是自己做错什么了。他准备补救。希望现在还不是很晚。  
“给他点惊喜。”Maria坐回正常姿势，等待新涂上的指甲油晾干，“虽然你可能没那个技能……但是，我还是得嘱咐一句，浪漫点儿。”  
浪漫点儿？  
Curtis心想这真让Maria说准了，他真的没有浪漫这个技能。  
但他得学。

这是个美好的早晨。  
太阳非常暖和，T.J起得很晚，他伸了个懒腰，像往常一样套上衣服，去洗手间洗漱。  
Curtis早就起床了，此时他应该在某个堆满文件和信函的房间里。Curtis给T.J找了个工作，让他去帮Maria管理宫殿，Maria给了他一份厚厚的仓库报表让他仔细核对，与此同时T.J还要隔空管理那个国家自己的夜店。  
他的工作也不是很轻松。  
T.J昨晚熬夜核对完了一份仓库清单，他准备去直接交给Maria，然后顺便去骚扰一下Curtis。他的生活多正常啊，工作、恋爱、上床，夜间温暖的胸膛和清晨的阳光一样不少。因为彻底戒毒和逐渐规律起来的生活，他变成小黑羊的随机性不断下降，他现在已经可以偶尔控制一下这个事情了。  
T.J穿上外套，拿起厚厚的清单，推开了门。  
然后他就惊呆了。他承认自己不是处变不惊的那种人才，眼前出现的东西让他不得不关上门再次打开。  
一大簇玫瑰花。  
他没有看错。T.J揉了揉眼睛，那确实是一大簇新鲜的、带着露水的、盛开的玫瑰花。  
谁送来的？  
T.J把那一大簇玫瑰花抱起来费了不少力气，为了避免玫瑰花就这么暴露在室外而过早的枯萎，他从屋里找出了一个大盆，接了水，将玫瑰花暂时放在这里面。  
当他去解玫瑰花的束带时，一张卡片掉进水里。他捡起来，是一个银色的卡片，上面用黑色的、T.J再熟悉不过的字体写了两个词——Curtis Everett。  
这是Curtis送的玫瑰花？T.J非常惊讶，他一时想不明白好端端的Curtis为什么要送自己玫瑰花，还那么一大簇。在雪国这种温室花朵很难培育，成本太高。但宫殿后面有一个属于Maria的花园，她就喜欢养这些娇贵的花朵。想都不用想Curtis一定是从Maria那儿搞来的，而且以Maria的性 格绝对不会免费赠送给国王。  
这么多玫瑰，得花掉Curtis多少工资。  
T.J“啧”了一声，他还是没搞明白Curtis想干什么。姑且就当做Curtis突然想玩浪漫了吧。虽然这浪漫技巧真的太差了，T.J从来没收过那么实实在在的玫瑰花。而且随花的卡片上只签了个名字，就不能写句话吗？不奢求一首情诗，“我爱你”总不是什么难事吧？  
T.J安慰着自己，这已经是Curtis最大的进步了。知足常乐。

Curtis在房间里焦急地等待着，T.J为了核对清单睡得很晚，按道理现在应该差不多醒了。他有点焦躁地用笔尖点着纸张，从笔尖渗出的墨水洇成了深色的痕迹。然后门被推开了。  
T.J来找Curtis从来不敲门。  
Curtis连忙把笔盖上，迅速放在手边，金属的笔壳与木桌面清脆的撞击了一下，Curtis装作自己在看一封刚刚拆开火漆的信，上面漂亮的花体英文在他眼里仿佛成了一团乱麻，直到T.J走到他面前。敲了敲桌子示意自己已经来了，Curtis才佯装从繁忙的公务中抬头。  
“起床了？”Curtis说。  
T.J点点头，然后不满地瞥了他一眼，仿佛在质问他到底认为自己活得多懒散。然后他像往常一样坐在Curtis对面，帮Curtis把那些混乱堆放在桌子上的文件摆放整齐，然后就趴在桌子上眼巴巴地看着Curtis。  
Curtis心想你倒是说说那些玫瑰花啊，我花了那么多工资从Maria那儿搞来的，还遭受了她的嘲讽。  
但T.J就是不开口，按照过去的日常，这时候T.J应该会缠着Curtis，嘴里一直念叨个不停。  
“玫瑰花收到了吗？”Curtis没忍住，决定还是自己问问。  
T.J点点头，继续眼巴巴地看着Curtis。  
Curtis也不知道该怎么接话了，一般情况下他都不用考虑这一问题，因为T.J跳跃性思维总是会带出很多话题。  
T.J眨眨眼睛，他从桌子上摸了个机械表，转动齿轮调时间，齿轮的咔哒声让他觉得有点悦耳，于是他眯着眼睛转了好几圈，最后又比着口袋里的怀表把时间调回去，放回桌子上。  
Curtis看着T.J站起来，指了指外面。Curtis知道T.J是说要出去了。他点点头，看着T.J绕过桌子在他侧脸上亲了一口，然后推门离去了。  
Curtis所有紧张的神经一下子都放松下来，他把面前那个洇了墨水痕迹的纸团成一团，扔进旁边的纸篓里，他闭上眼睛靠在椅子上。  
看来T.J不太喜欢玫瑰花。他还是一言不发。

T.J也不知道Curtis到底怎么了，他有点慌乱。  
他连续好几天收到了莫名其妙的惊喜，比如说一个八音盒，一大盒巧克力……甚至还有几个小布熊。  
我的天哪我像喜欢小布熊的人吗？！  
T.J觉得再不去干涉一下，Curtis就可能要一发而不可收拾自由放飞了，他在收到小布熊的那个晚上，带着小布熊钻进了被子。  
Curtis觉得身下有个东西毛绒绒的蹭着他，有点疑惑地看了T.J一眼。  
T.J把布熊们拿出来在Curtis眼前晃了晃，然后从床头的柜子里拿出纸和笔，从上面飞快地写了一行句子递给Curtis。  
——为什么最近送我那么多东西？  
“你不生气了？”Curtis反问。  
这下T.J彻底懵逼。他生什么气了？他和Curtis的脑回路是不是不在同一个频道上？  
——我生什么气了？  
T.J把这句话写得大大的，全部大写，甚至试图用笔描黑加粗。  
“那你为什么不说话？”Curtis把纸和笔从T.J手里夺过来，扔到身后，“你很久都没说过话了。我以为我惹你生气了。”  
T.J见笔和纸被夺走了，有点急，他掀开被子绕过Curtis重新拿回了纸。  
他下笔很重，带着愤怒。  
Curtis眼睁睁地看着T.J狠狠地在纸上写道——  
智障！我嗓子不能说话了！  
落笔的时候，笔尖都要把纸张戳穿了。  
不能说话了？Curtis皱眉，是哪方面的不能说话？  
T.J彻底无语了，他把笔和纸放回柜子里，钻回被子准备睡觉。怪不得这几天Curtis那么反常，原来他以为自己生气了。他难道就没有发现自己的嗓子出了问题吗？  
一想到这里，T.J更生气了。这都怪Curtis，自从那天他被狠狠地操了后，清早醒来自己就说不出话了。一句话都说不出来。他以为Curtis会懂，那天清早和日后的表现他以为足够解释自己的嗓子出现了问题。那可是雪国国王啊，Curtis应该会领悟到的。就算他领悟不到，Maria也会知道的。  
然而，万万没想到，不仅Curtis没领悟到，而且Curtis还把Maria给带到沟里去了。现在Maria估计也相信着T.J的沉默只是因为“他生气了”。  
我生什么气了？T.J觉得自己被冤枉的有点严重，他难以接受认为自己生气了的Curtis竟然用小布熊来哄他。还有那几乎把他淹没的玫瑰花和八音盒。  
这是哄一个男人应该用的东西吗？Curtis从哪儿学来的？

终于意识到T.J是真的嗓子出问题了后，Curtis开始紧张了，他甚至想摇醒沉睡中的T.J带他去看医生。  
结果T.J迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，“啪”的一巴掌轻轻拍到Curtis脸上，张了张嘴，唇形像是在说“闭嘴，睡觉”。T.J不喜欢在睡梦中被打扰，他的起床气被Curtis惯的要上天入地了。  
像是感受到胡子扎着自己手心的触感，T.J又凑过去，眼睛也没睁开，随便地在Curtis脸上摸索了个没被胡子覆盖的地方，“吧唧”一口亲上去，然后还摸了摸Curtis的头发。就像在说“乖”一样。  
世界那么多人，也就T.J敢对自己这样了。Curtis哭笑不得地接受了T.J敷衍地安抚，然后将他紧紧地圈在身边。

Curtis带T.J去看了医生，医生给他做了检查后表明自己也束手无策。  
“没有任何损伤。”医生摊手，他问老老实实地坐在椅子上的T.J，“吃什么刺激性食物了吗？”  
T.J瞅了Curtis一眼，后者抱着手臂，一脸正经严肃地看着他。  
T.J只好乖乖地摇摇头。他确信自己没吃什么刺激性的东西。但如果跟他以为吃的食物相比，雪国的东西每一个都很刺激。但他都习惯了。  
想想还有点心痛。养尊处优了二十多年，在雪国就呆了为数不多的几年自己的习惯全被改变了。  
“床事呢？你觉得与它有关吗？”医生推推眼镜，在纸上写了几句话，问T.J。  
T.J想了想，还是摇摇头。  
医生表示自己尽力了，他查不出任何病因。T.J突然不能发声俨然是个神秘事件。  
Curtis决定和T.J好好谈一谈。

“你为什么不直接告诉我，让我带你去看医生？”Curtis和T.J走在回去的路上，他问。  
T.J掏出了纸和笔，现在他习惯性地在身上装一叠纸和一支笔，为了能流畅的和别人进行交谈。他放慢步子，在纸上写着，字迹有点潦草且歪歪扭扭。  
——我觉得这不重要。  
“不重要？”Curtis觉得要被T.J气到窒息了，他将那张纸揉皱扔进了路旁的垃圾桶里，“你觉得不能说话是个不重要的事情？”  
你怎么这么浪费那张纸还没用完呢！T.J眼睁睁地看着只写了一句话的纸揉成一个团然后抛出优美的弧线，落到了垃圾桶里。他只好再抖开一张纸，写着：  
——因为以前也发生过。  
这次他选择拿着给Curtis看，拒绝让Curtis接手。  
“什么时候？为什么？怎么解决的？”Curtis紧皱着眉，问。  
慢点儿好吗，一个一个来。T.J因为要写一大段话，步速越来越慢最后不得不停下脚步，Curtis在旁边等着他，看这落在纸上的墨水排列组合成的句子。  
T.J其实想瞒着这个事儿的，他以前也发生过突然失声的情况，那是他还在那个国家的时候，他没有固定情人，被家人逼迫着去戒毒，生活简直一团糟。他刚从一个男人的床上醒过来，那个男人还没醒，手臂搭在他腰上。T.J突然觉得有点恶心。  
可能是突然地戒毒让他身体接受不了，他头痛欲裂，有点像毒瘾但又不是，细细麻麻的酸麻感遍布全身，他深呼吸着，旁边的男人还在睡觉，没有注意到T.J难受得都要在床上翻滚。T.J看着自己身上和对方身上的痕迹，觉得无比的恶心想吐。他匆匆推开那个男人，穿上衣服带上外套，颤抖着从钱夹里拿出了几张纸币放到床头，他手抖得厉害，钱夹掉在地上，硬币跑了出来砸在地面上。硬币在地面翻滚，金属的旋转声让他冒冷汗。他跌跌撞撞地冲出了门，靠在电梯间的扶手上大口呼吸。  
深秋的清晨，空气里都布满了水汽。他觉得自己嗓子难受，尝试咳嗽一下，却没有声音。然后他发现自己失声了。T.J惊慌失措地跑去医院做检查，医生没给出什么好建议。只是让T.J好好休息，可能是激烈的床事也可能是戒毒引起的这个病况。  
T.J也不确定到底是因为什么。他的一些身体机能和正常人并不太一样。当他躺在自己家的床上，看着令人眩晕的天花板，摸了摸喉咙。那里一切正常，就是说不出话了。  
自己应该知足。T.J的咽喉经历了酒精和药物，还有时不时的烟雾和嗑药对它的影响，现在闹罢工也理所应当。  
但T.J没想好怎么处理之后的事情。医生解决不了的家人也不一定能解决。他躺在床上，想了无数个理由来逃避家人的追问。  
事实证明这些都是徒劳的。父母在忙着大选，Douglas忙着自己的政治前途，外婆这几天出门旅行，而Anne。算了吧，Anne连正眼都不想给T.J。  
T.J就一个人，带着自己罢工的喉咙，在家里呆了好长时间。他试过变成小黑羊，但小黑羊也不能说话。  
后来怎么好转的T.J也记不太清了。他好像经历了一个巨大的刺激。自杀过两次的他记忆有点不太好，模糊的片段里告诉他当时的一些大致情况。好像是他的一个朋友？或者是上过床的床伴……应该是个床伴，被其他政客收买向媒体曝光了T.J的一些隐私。这些隐私其实都没什么大不了的，没有什么能比T.J出柜更劲爆 的了。但正值大选，T.J家境特殊，媒体们纷纷把矛头指向了Hammond家的大儿子，围在楼下的记者和潜伏在草丛里的镜头，还有接二连三的电话，打开新闻都是母亲尽力掩盖抹清的采访。T.J很疲惫，这对现在的他是个无比巨大的刺激和伤害，他只能在家里，无法出门。出门面对镜头和话筒也不能说话。  
在那些媒体眼中，不说话就代表着默认。他们可没时间等T.J解释之所以不说话是因为喉咙出了问题。  
T.J把窗帘都拉上，坐在昏暗的客厅里，点燃了烟。  
他看着烟灰不断滑落，融入到自己胸膛中的灰烬中去，曾经那堆灰烬是颗跳动的鲜活的心。  
这些事他能应付的，只是他承受的太多了。  
当他在沙发上醒来时，房间里香烟的气味还没散尽，他咳嗽了一声，声音沙哑。然后他发现自己又能说话了。

Curtis看到T.J在“刺激”的字迹上重重的画了两个圈，他思考了一下，说：“需要什么样的刺激？”  
我不知道。T.J翻了个白眼，或许就是因为我戒毒呢。  
但他不敢写这句话，Curtis如果以为T.J会复吸，一定会揍他。  
我只是夸张一下，Curtis舍不得揍我。T.J有点骄傲的想。  
然而Curtis的想法已经跨越到应该给T.J什么样的刺激上了。

T.J依旧是沉默的。他说不出话，满肚子的句子只能通过纸和笔来传达，以至于他不得不精炼自己的语句，而且尽量用眼神交流。这太痛苦了。  
Curtis带他体验了各种能想象中的刺激，比如说去打猎，去看望狼群，头顶着靶子让Curtis用枪打靶，甚至T.J还专门买了一副滑雪装备，体验了一下雪国绵延不断的雪山。  
但这都没用。T.J把被Curtis打穿的苹果从头顶上取下来，然后漫不经心地洗了洗咬下一口。很刺激，没错，也很吓人，但没任何帮助。  
T.J喜欢玩，这两天雪国的事情恰巧不是很多，Maria也拿到了由Curtis亲自签名的T.J的请假条，给T.J放了病假。  
他甚至和狼群熟稔了起来。虽然当他刚刚踏进那片森林时，被狼群包围住还是让他心悸。他盯着那些灰白皮毛眼睛发亮的狼，习惯性地想往后退。  
“别怕。”Curtis在他旁边紧紧地握住他的手，眼神看向狼群时凌厉起来。  
那群狼绷紧皮毛，然后又放松下来，向后退了一步。  
T.J抿紧了唇，Curtis的左手握着他，无名指上的指环因为紧握的手而硌得有点疼痛。T.J从未如此清晰地感受到Curtis的存在，即使最开始被Curtis救下的时候都没感到那么安心。  
“你可以摸摸他们。”Curtis说，然后他对狼群招了招手，其中的一匹公狼走了过来。应该是狼群的首领般存在，威风凛凛，身姿矫健。  
T.J犹豫了一下，伸出了手，有点微颤，他能看到那匹狼咧开嘴时锋利的狼牙，只要那匹狼往前一凑，再一咬，自己的手臂就要没了。  
Curtis看出了T.J内心巨大的恐惧，但他不得不让狼群们熟悉T.J，以防止不该发生的意外伤害。他绕到T.J另一边，然后轻轻地握住T.J手腕，掌心的热度温暖着因为恐惧而冰冷僵硬的手腕，然后Curtis引导着T.J将手落在那匹公狼的头顶。  
狼毛和T.J以前养过的宠物狗摸起来是完全不同的，狼毛质地粗犷，摸起来并不那么柔软顺滑。  
Curtis对狼群说：“记住他。”以后见到他就像见到我一样。  
那匹被T.J摸过的狼转过身发出一声嚎叫，引得其他的狼也跟着嚎叫起来。然后Curtis摆摆手，它们甩甩尾巴就跑回了树林中。  
“虽然它们认识你了。”Curtis说，“但我希望当你是黑羊的时候，不要跑到这里来。”  
哦，当然。T.J心想，那些狼觊觎我很久了。

尝试了千种万种办法，T.J还是不能说话，他都有点适应这种生活了，还乐观的安慰Curtis，说不定哪一天就恢复了，所以不用刻意的去治疗。  
但Curtis完全不受用，他依旧忧心忡忡的，像是认为都是自己的错。  
——你是不是怀念我在你旁边喋喋不休的日子啦？  
T.J洋洋得意地将交流用的纸举到Curtis面前。  
Curtis没说话，他看着T.J飞快地将纸收回去然后从上面添上一句：我们好久没做了。  
“你不能说话。”Curtis叹了口气，他觉得现在当务之急是治好T.J的失语症。宫殿里没有活蹦乱跳的T.J气压都骤降了。  
——这有逻辑吗？  
T.J不可思议地睁大眼睛，自己不能说话了就代表没有性生活了？  
没等Curtis回答，T.J就把纸塞到了口袋里，对Curtis翻了个白眼。

今天是雪国官员集体述职的日子，Curtis不得不听那些官员用冗长的言辞汇报自己的工作还有接下来要实施的计划。这是完全没必要的，他们做了什么工作 Curtis都知道的一清二楚，而且接下来的计划Curtis也在每天提交的文件里知道了个大概。但那些年老的官员觉得这非常重要，这是考核一个官员政绩最佳的体现方式。  
Curtis丝毫不觉得根本没有效率地听一堆官员夸夸其谈有什么政绩可以体现。  
他一天被挤得满满当当，吃饭的时间都少得可怜。Curtis被那些冗余的官员气的一肚子火。他不知道保留他们还有什么用处。  
“适当保留一些愚蠢的人。”Maria说，“早晚会有用的。有些事情越愚蠢看的越透彻。”

Curtis烦躁无比地结束了这漫长的一天，他回到卧室时已经相当晚了，守卫零点交接班已经结束。他轻轻地推了一下门，门没锁，里面一片黑暗。  
T.J可能已经睡了。  
Curtis将外套挂在门口的钩子上，他放轻脚步去洗漱。当他走出洗手间时，突然有一双手捂住了他的眼睛。  
他全身一凛，然后凭借着优秀的格斗技巧将身后的那个人甩到了墙上，手臂抵着那个人的脖颈。  
被他抵在墙上的人不停地用脚踹着Curtis，示意他松开自己。Curtis就着昏暗的光线，隐隐约约看出被自己狠狠压在墙上的正是那个本应该睡着的Thomas Hammond。  
这个一天到晚不作点儿事情就浑身难受的小家伙。  
他松开了T.J，看着对方立刻将手伸到一旁把灯打开。自从T.J搬进自己卧室后，在T.J的带领下Curtis也逐渐习惯了电灯的生活。虽然偶尔情况下他还是会点蜡烛。  
Curtis被突如其来的光线晃了下眼睛，他闭了闭眼睛再次睁开，视线在房间里扫了一圈。  
他发现了不对。  
他们那张床上，铺满了玫瑰花瓣。然后窗边本来堆放曾经Curtis送给T.J的玫瑰花的盆里只剩下了空枝。  
T.J像是提前知道Curtis会问什么，他拿了一叠纸，一张一张地给Curtis看，他嘴角勾起，笑得特别愉快，Curtis都能看到他的虎牙。  
——喜欢吗？  
——在我们国家，蜜月期就应该有这种气氛。但你没时间陪我度蜜月，我就只好手工让你体验一下啦。  
——别问玫瑰花的事，它们保存不了很长时间，Maria又不给退货。  
——体验一下吗？  
T.J眨眨眼，把这几个纸张扔到地上，对Curtis舔了舔唇。他满意的看到Curtis的神情突然沉了下来。  
Curtis一把拽过T.J，T.J狠狠的撞在了Curtis身上，闷痛让他皱眉，紧接着Curtis将他再次压到了身后的墙上，吻了下去。  
T.J感受到Curtis在他口中带有侵略性的探索，他抱住Curtis的脖颈，将自己尽力凑了上去，舌尖交缠的水声让整个房间都粘染上了情色。  
Curtis摸索着找到开关把灯关上，处于黑暗中相拥接吻的两个人像是有了充足的安全感，Curtis的手在T.J身上摩挲。T.J只穿了一件单衬衫，Curtis粗糙的手掌从他腰间钻入衬衫里，抚摸着光滑的脊背。T.J在雪国期间经常被要求出去锻炼，男人的身体本来就不如女人柔软嫩滑，Curtis在T.J紧致的腰间流连忘返，他带着薄茧的指尖蹭着T.J的腰线，然后另一只手去解开T.J的衬衫。  
还好T.J就系了两三个扣子，Curtis轻易的解开了那有点单薄的衬衫，他的手从腰部往上探索，吻也落到了T.J的耳畔。  
T.J的乳尖被Curtis捏住，被粗糙的指尖摩擦着，T.J的呼吸明显加重，湿热的气息像是骤雨前闷热的空气。  
T.J还是说不出话，他只能急促的呼吸着。Curtis对他敏感的地方一清二楚，在Curtis的手指刚刚夹着乳尖时，T.J难耐地急喘了一声，当他的耳廓被Curtis轻轻含咬住，他完完全全的硬了，挺立的阴茎顶着裤子有点窒闷的难受。  
Curtis的吻经过他的侧脸，脖颈，含吮着他的喉结，T.J想叫出声，但什么声音都发不出来，他紧紧地抱着Curtis，眼睛闭着，舌头时不时地舔着唇。  
当Curtis像带着火苗的唇舌包裹住他的乳尖时，T.J忍不住了，他感到自己的胸前被仔细地玩弄着，舌尖滑过温湿的触感让本来挺立的乳尖镀上一层水光，T.J张开嘴发出无声的呻吟，呼吸急促混乱，他有点站不稳，几乎要贴着那面墙滑下去。  
Curtis揽紧T.J，抱起他向床走去，将床上碍事的玫瑰花瓣拨到一边，把T.J放在上面。T.J在看到堆在角落的玫瑰花瓣时还有点心疼，但Curtis脱去自己的衣物覆上来时，他知道现在一切都不可控了。  
床上永远是Curtis的主宰，他把T.J的裤子褪下，挺立的硬物被包裹在内裤里，渗出来的液体在内裤上形成深色水渍。然后内裤也被拉了下来。  
但今晚T.J不想让Curtis来操控。他突然一翻身，将Curtis压在了床上，自己则稳稳地骑在Curtis身上，他得意地冲Curtis笑着，然后手臂撑着床，俯身吻了下去。Curtis一直处于性爱中的操纵方，这一次与T.J交换位置让他有点不太适应，T.J的吻细密温柔地落在他身上，就像轻柔的雨水一样。  
T.J脱下Curtis的内裤，比划了一下大小。然后亲了亲那个硬物顶端。  
Curtis从来不强迫T.J给他口交，他不强迫T.J做任何事情。他几乎把自己所有的溺爱都耗在了T.J身上，却还乐此不疲。  
Curtis感到T.J在自己的硬物顶端落下了个吻，然后紧接着就被温暖的口腔包裹了。T.J的舌尖灵活地游走着，挑逗过顶端小孔，然后唇舌推平褶皱，顺着青筋一路向下，含住了那两个沉甸甸的囊袋。Curtis粗重地喘息着，在T.J再次包裹挺立时，他轻喘一声冒出呻吟，T.J太温暖了，就像一个不会伤人的火炉。  
当感到口中的硬物在胀大时，T.J退了出来，他的唇因为刚刚的口交变得更加红润，嘴角还残留着一点津液。Curtis看着他，T.J脸上有情欲熏染的绯红，眼睛里水波荡漾，温柔的就像冰雪融化的那一瞬间。  
Curtis从床头的柜子里拿出润滑液，他旋开瓶盖，倒出一些，手指落在了T.J身后。  
T.J努力吞纳着异物进入，火热的内里仿佛要把Curtis炙烧融化，他抽插着，扩张T.J的后穴。润滑液随着手指的动作带出不少，粘连着坠落到Curtis的腿上。  
T.J趴在他身上，呼吸声仿佛呻吟，他努力适应着，与Curtis接吻，喘息交换，连心跳都要融于一拍。  
“可以吗？”Curtis问。  
T.J没回应，他直起身子将手伸到后面扶住Curtis挺立的硬物，然后微抬起身子，慢慢地坐下。比手指扩张要大得不少的东西让T.J有种被彻底撑开的感觉，他在进到一半时全身一软，差点倒向后面。  
Curtis及时揽住了他的腰，挺身帮助T.J接纳自己的硬物。湿热的内壁吸吮着Curtis的挺立，推开的每一个内壁褶皱都仿佛恰巧可以与Curtis相嵌合。等Curtis完全进入，T.J抓住Curtis手臂的力气加大了些。  
T.J摇摇头，咬着唇，紧闭着眼睛，眼角的纹路都染上了一层绯红。  
Curtis等着他，内壁快要灼伤他了，但T.J还没有准备好。  
Curtis揽住他腰的手上移，拨弄着他的乳尖，T.J全身一颤，身后紧紧夹着Curtis的小穴在紧缩之后慢慢放松，T.J动了动腰。  
Curtis知道自己可以动了。他抽插着，连带着润滑液发出情色的水声。整个房间里充斥着肉体交合的声音。Curtis缓慢的移动，在T.J里面摸索那个小小的按钮，他戳弄着，在到达一处时，T.J后穴突然夹紧，全身瘫软地倒在Curtis身上。  
T.J真是太敏感了。  
Curtis找到了方向，他速度加快，摩擦过那一个小地方。  
T.J感到脑海一片空白，酥麻感从交合部分蔓延至全身，他什么都思考不了，唯一感受到的是Curtis的冲撞和占有。这样的占有让他心安。  
快感在T.J脑内炸开一朵朵烟花，他眼前一片模糊，生理性泪水混合着汗水流下，与Curtis的交融，他看不到自己的样子，全身的感官仿佛全部罢工了，现在他所有的一切都是Curtis的，来自Curtis的给予。  
他叫不出来，这种憋闷感让他要窒息了，他喘不上气，自己身前的挺立摩擦着Curtis的小腹，不断渗出的液体粘连着在Curtis小腹留下水痕。  
Curtis看着T.J，他已经完全陷入了情欲中。T.J睁着眼睛，视线茫然没有焦点，里面充盈着泪水，像潮湿的湖泊。Curtis在湖泊里只看到了自己的影子。T.J半张着唇，舌尖还时不时地滑一下唇瓣，留下水光后快速地缩回去。  
Curtis含住T.J的下唇，红润的唇瓣被他细细碾磨着，T.J喘息声就像轻柔的风。  
Curtis加快了动作，T.J在他身上已经坐不稳了，于是Curtis把他翻过来，让他躺在床上，抬起他的腿盘在自己的腰上。肉体碰撞的声音带着渍渍水声，T.J是沉默的，除了喘息他什么都发不出来。  
再次经过那一点时，T.J抖了一下，盘在Curtis腰上的腿无力地落下，后穴无意识地缩着，紧紧地绞着Curtis的硬物。T.J的挺立抖动着，顶端像是被堵了什么，他难受极了，脊背摩擦着床单。他伸手想握住自己快要迸发的地方，但被Curtis紧紧地十指交握。两个人左手无名指上的戒指碰撞摩擦着。  
湿软的内壁紧紧地绞着Curtis，他粗喘一声，紧接着T.J感到有股液体射入他的身体内。火热的内壁包裹着，像是要吸收融化一般。  
在Curtis的精液刚洒到T.J内壁上时，T.J喘息着高潮，他的挺立射出精液，落在Curtis身上。  
他全身无力地躺在床上，平息着刚刚激烈的高潮。  
Curtis抱着他，揉了揉他被枕头蹭的乱七八糟的卷发，亲吻着他的嘴角。  
当T.J终于平复下来，他睁开眼睛，凑过去，蹭着Curtis处于疲软状态的下身。感受着渐渐清晰起来的形状和轮廓，他在Curtis胸膛上写着：  
——再来一次？你刚刚太慢了。  
这个小黑羊。  
Curtis再次被他挑起来，他覆上那个自鸣得意的敏感的小家伙，刚刚那场性爱T.J不得不一直沉默，但喘息声却一点也没落下。  
Curtis将挺立再次送进那个还没完全闭合的小穴，向小家伙证明自己一点都不慢。  
T.J趴在Curtis耳边喘息，Curtis抽插得太快了，快感一波一波地要将他淹没，他无声地叫着Curtis的名字。  
混合的喘息声随着窗外的风声一起钩织着这个深夜。  
当Curtis再次带T.J到达高潮边缘时，T.J带着哭腔在他耳边喊着：“Curtis！”  
Curtis有点猝不及防，他停下动作，想判别刚刚那声哭叫的真实性。  
T.J显然也被自己突然的声音吓了一跳，Curtis挺动了一下，他发出一声绵长的呻吟。  
我又能说话了？我失语症治好了？T.J干咳两声，听到熟悉的声音后才确认了这一点。显然现在有更重要的事情去做。  
T.J拍了拍慢下来的Curtis，在他耳边像搅拌了糖稀一样喊了一声：“Curtis。”  
任谁都不能在恋人喊自己名字时保持克制，Curtis时隔一段时间后再次听到了T.J的声音，清脆却又像糖稀般甜腻的声线几乎让他立刻射出来。  
“快点儿，我的国王。”T.J催促着，“否则我就变成小黑羊了。”  
这个轻软的声音对Curtis毫无威胁性，但他还是加快了速度，漫长的夜晚终于被T.J的呻吟声填满了空白。

T.J终于不再沉默了。虽然事后他一再强调自己的痊愈与Curtis操他没有任何关系。  
但，谁在意呢。

-FIN


	5. Wait a minite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外二。  
> TJ怀孕。

1.

T.J发现自己可能怀孕时正在吃那个可怜的西冷牛排，洒上酱汁而显得油腻腻的表层让他抱着马桶吐了三次，但因为细致软嫩的内里，他最终还是每次都坚持漱口回来继续吃。正在酝酿冲向厕所的第四次时他终于全部吃掉了。

这是他和Curtis结婚三年后的蜜月期。

当然他们没有度三年的蜜月，怎么可能呢！这才是第三天而已。

“别指望我会很激动，Curtis。”T.J难受地窝在沙发上嘟嘟囔囔，“你见过结婚三年后才去度蜜月的吗？”

Curtis正在翻箱倒柜地给T.J找药，听到这话顿了一下，开口想说句什么但最后什么也没说。

他并不想协助T.J回忆起当初他卸任后说要度蜜月时T.J高兴地在床上打滚的样子，以黑羊的姿态。非常强势，他的白床单都因为掉落的毛变成了白底黑纹的，潮流到不行。

T.J吃了药之后病恹恹地躺在沙发上，身上盖着毯子，Curtis在身边看报纸，时不时担忧地摸一摸T.J的额头看看他是不是发烧。

“我觉得就是昨晚睡太晚了。”T.J挪了挪位置，枕在Curtis肌肉线条流畅的大腿上，侧过身，舒服地叹息，“你昨晚只要管住你的老二，十分钟，不，二十分钟，我现在就不会精神不济。”

Curtis哭笑不得地揉了揉T.J柔软的卷发，T.J顺势蹭了蹭他的手心，闭着眼睛，铺开的睫毛就像盛满了温柔，随着微动的弧度倾倒在勾起的唇角上。

一个软绵绵又可爱的小黑羊，一个热烈盛放又如细水缱绻的T.J。

Curtis见过覆盖着天地的冰雪，刺鼻气味的煤油灯，温热的鲜血，凶猛的狼群以及混乱中冰凉却仍然稳固的国王座椅，他粗砺而又被迫无奈地走着每一步，就像奉若注定破荆棘斩黑夜而来的悲剧式英雄，一次次的失去与游走生死之际磨灭了他的优柔寡断。他曾经是列车事件的领袖，雪国新政权的领导者，现在他遇到了持有孤勇与热情的T.J，然后沉溺在一片温柔的海洋里。

就像失去后的重逢，又如同应属与终获。

他将所有的不忍心都留给了T.J。比如此刻他就不忍心揭露其实昨晚是T.J主动把腿缠到自己腰上的。一脸凶巴巴地让Curtis快进来。

但说了这些又能有什么额外的用处呢。无数个午后他和T.J就这样，T.J枕着他的腿打盹，他就看报纸或者看调成静音的电视。

然后一个下午就过去了。T.J醒来后就会和他一起去外面吃饭。

为什么要去外面吃呢？因为他们都不会做饭。Curtis也没有处理比起狼肉要细腻柔嫩多的牛肉的能力。勉强可以煎个火腿。今天午饭还是叫的外卖，T.J拿起刀叉时感叹说第一次吃牛排的外卖，不过还好没冷掉，否则该怎么热这个牛排又会是个值得谷歌的大问题。

有时候Curtis也会倚着沙发睡一会儿，T.J家的沙发很软，躺上去就像要卷进棉花糖漩涡里。最近T.J总是睡得很多。

比起雪国，T.J曾经所在的国家的气候要温暖宜人的多，没有忽然而至的狂风，也没有冬季暴雪和漫长的看起来都快要凝成一片新的陆地的结冰期。Curtis刚刚来到这里时感觉有点手足无措，格格不入感就像当初T.J皱眉苦脸地将硬面包块泡进汤里。这里一切都看起来是柔软的，他第一次如此彻底地领略T.J成长的国家，排除了任何恼人的例如外交因素的外力，一个放松的、全心投入的度假。

原来T.J的家乡是这个样子的。充斥着现代化的都市，破过高楼玻璃窗反射下来的阳光，道路旁会落叶的绿荫，轻柔的风，夜间的灯海，不绝的汽车喇叭声。生活节奏看起来很快，比如清晨上班时行色匆匆的人群和面前总是有人看着手表买咖啡的早餐推车。但有时候又很慢，此刻一个午觉，时光就像粘连成了融化的糖稀，裹着指针不情不愿地走动。一个复杂而又光怪陆离的社会。

T.J像是在做梦，睡着的时候一直皱着眉头。睁开眼时也是一脸茫然。

“怎么了？”Curtis看着T.J爬起来，坐在沙发上欲言又止，他动了动自己有点酸麻的腿，揉了揉T.J的头发。

T.J皱着眉思考了一会儿，凑过去用力亲了一口Curtis，错过浓密的胡髭稳稳地贴在Curtis的唇上。

“你说……我只是假设，”T.J无辜地摊手，“我是不是怀孕了？”

“……”Curtis一时也不知道该说什么，他抽了抽嘴角，还好这点细微的动作被胡髭遮掩了T.J看不到，他甚至都想让T.J再睡一觉。

“我说着玩的。”T.J自我否定，他翻了个白眼，“怎么可能呢？如果真这样的话那我可从这个国家一路火到了雪国。我受够了头版头条。报纸从来没报道过我什么好事儿。”

“怀孕是件坏事？”Curtis问。

T.J听出Curtis语调中的怀疑和不满，他连忙摆手解释：“不，当然不，我不是说和你有个孩子是坏事……我的意思是，一个男人，怀孕，懂吗？真是什么离奇的事情都会发生在我身上……怀孕本身其实……算了。”T.J越解释越乱，他只好放弃这个话题，举起手，“我们去逛商场吧，现在不是很想吃东西。”

 

2.

Curtis推着购物车，在T.J身边一列一列逛着商场的货架。

T.J总是对很多事情充满了好奇，他非得买一堆水果说要回去做沙拉吃。但Curtis敢用雪国的税收保证，这个家伙绝对回去懒懒地坐在地毯上啃洗了后的苹果，连皮都不想削。

“我觉得香蕉是个非常伟大的水果。”T.J有次一本正经地对他说。

Curtis正在看一个脱口秀，低笑点的段子让他有点摸不着头脑，听到T.J的感叹，他问：“为什么？”

“因为香蕉可以直接剥开吃，都没必要洗。”T.J解释，并且作出夸张的动作，“啊，向香蕉致敬。”

每当路过一排排摆放着酒的货架时T.J总是特别兴奋。他跟Curtis滔滔不绝地介绍这些对于Curtis来说仿佛没有酒精含量的酒。然后讲各种酒品的调配。

Curtis从来不打断，他喜欢这个时候的T.J，看起来充满了朝气，像是个家境优渥的贵族子弟，光芒四射。如同在Curtis心里掺杂着蜂蜜的火焰，温暖不伤人，炙烤后的灰烬是一层厚厚的糖霜。

“我外婆非常喜欢喝酒。”T.J拿下一瓶酒端详了一下，然后放了回去，继续说，“我小时候有时会和她一起偷偷地喝酒，当然是我要求的。然后让Doug帮我守住秘密。后来戒酒也非常痛苦……嗯你知道。”T.J撇撇嘴。

Curtis看着T.J一瓶瓶的拿起来又不屑地放下，购物车里现在只有那堆水果。

“等明天我们去了海滩，我们就到我的那家夜店里看看。”T.J好像突然想起什么一样拍了下脑袋，“你还没去过那家夜店是吗？离海滩不是很远。”

“我知道那家店。”Curtis看着T.J终于把两瓶果酒放到了购物车里，然后牵住他的手，Curtis略粗糙的指腹蹭着T.J的，“你给我看过照片。”

“照片和实际是不一样的。实际上那里真是……精彩绝伦。”T.J兴致高昂地说，“我觉得你可能不太喜欢西柚和蔓越莓，所以你可以尝一下那里的紫色阴霾，伏特加和力娇酒配合起来令人惊叹。”

在零食区，T.J难得的没纠结到底买哪种口味的大包玉米片，而是漠然地走了过去，在快走到尽头时Curtis忍不住停下来拉了他一把。

“……不买东西吗？”Curtis有点意外地问。

“不想吃。”T.J又回头扫了一眼货架，那花花绿绿的包装现在在他眼里已经没有任何吸引力，他随手从旁边的架子上拿了两袋苹果脆片。

“这个很酸。”Curtis提醒他。

“或许能改善我的胃口。”T.J看着购物车里的苹果脆片，也有点奇怪为什么自己突然对这个感兴趣起来，他上次吃了一次之后对Curtis认真地说这个变成液体就是苹果醋。

一次商场购物就以满袋水果和突兀苹果脆片结束了。Curtis还多了个帽子。他一直强调说自己不需要棒球帽。但T.J认真地说你当然需要，作为一个男人你不能只有毛线帽。

 

3.

人们都说Curtis Everett最不喜欢妥协。

“不行。”Curtis难得对T.J说了“不”，他托着购物纸袋，一边为了不会掉出东西来而努力保持平衡，一边把T.J从窗口扯过来，“你已经吃了三个酸奶冰淇淋了。”

“可这一个会浇柠檬汁。”T.J的袖子被Curtis拽着，他眨眨眼，商量。

“你已经吃了浇西柚汁、酸葡萄汁和苹果汁……”Curtis一一列举着。

“而且天很热。”T.J打断，继续标明自己坚定的立场。

被T.J打断的Curtis怔了一下。外面确实很热，天空中的火球发出炽热的光芒，T.J仔细打理过的棕黑卷发像是承载着阳光，他热的额头上覆了一层薄汗，水分像是总会很快蒸发一样，舔舔有点干的唇，灰蓝色的眼睛如同沉淀了一片星空。

就像当初给Curtis弹钢琴的样子，手指在琴键上舞动，单调的黑白键却奏出美妙如溪流的曲子。然后他看向Curtis，钢琴上镂空烛架将跳动的烛焰连带着影子一起刻画在琴身上。钢琴上有隐隐绰绰的烛光，而T.J眼里只映着Curtis。过载的温柔。

一个注定光芒四射的美好的人，降临在Curtis的人生里，如同神祇点亮了光。

Curtis不知为什么就突然松了手。他看着T.J歪头疑惑地眼神，轻轻叹了口气，说：“去吧。”

T.J愣了一下，眯着眼睛像是怀疑这句话的真实性，过了一会儿，他笑了，让Curtis在路边树荫下等着他。

当Curtis再次看到T.J时，对方手里端着一盒酸奶冰淇淋，上面淋了柠檬汁，金黄色的果汁顺着冰淇淋的边缘流淌下来，上面还覆着一些水果。

Curtis还没说话，T.J就把两颗蓝莓喂到Curtis的嘴里，清甜的汁液配着柠檬汁略酸的口感驱赶了不少夏日的炎热。

“我记得你喜欢吃这个。”T.J舀了一小勺冰淇淋，咽下去后，舌尖在唇边舔了一圈。

Curtis确实对蓝莓有点偏爱。

他们沿着人行道边走边聊，从Douglas小时候钓鱼摔进河里到Maria竟然穿了平底鞋，大多数时候都是T.J在说，Curtis在听。阳光透过枝叶的罅隙懒懒散散的洒在人行道上，就像随着气流旋转升高的棉花糖，将他们的影子拉得很长。

一个简单的下午，T.J吃到了第四个冰淇淋。

人们都说Curtis Everett最不喜欢妥协。

可见这不总是正确的。

4.

T.J有时候会玩得很开。

比如在海边踩着细沙，把Curtis拽倒在沙滩上，然后总是反应迅速的Curtis就顺手一拉T.J，把来不及跳开的他一起拉下来，摔在自己的身上。

涨上的浪水轻柔的抚过他们，海水特有的咸湿和清凉。

“你有没有觉得这个沙滩在移动？”T.J推了推身下躺着的Curtis，对方难得被T.J劝说着换上了泳裤，在沙滩上支起遮阳伞时流畅优美且强健的肌肉曲线引来不少姑娘的青睐，甚至还有几个小伙子的口哨声，T.J有点不满地说，“你刚刚很受欢迎。”

“可我手上戴着只有我们才有的戒指。”Curtis任由T.J直起身坐在他身上，伸手拉着T.J的手腕，左手无名指上的戒指像是被热辣的阳光镀上了光泽。

T.J撇嘴想了一会儿，垂睫看他的样子就像勉强同意他的说法，然后手下滑，与Curtis的紧紧相握，经常拿枪而磨出的茧蹭着T.J的掌心，T.J附身，将两人的手陷入柔细的沙子里。

然后他们接吻。在海边，伴随着海水的层层汩动声，咸湿的空气，还有那看起来总也不会熄灭的太阳。

就像他们在一起后普通的某一天。

T.J玩得很开当然也不止体现在海滩边的亲吻。

他带着Curtis去了那家夜店。

脸上是骄傲自豪的神情。

“今年的夜店之星在我这儿点亮。”T.J到吧台里，与调酒师打了招呼后，熟稔地从身后酒柜上拿出几瓶酒，将伏特加基酒倒进高脚杯里，“意思就是今年的我这儿人气很高。”

Curtis经常会听到T.J谈起他经营的夜店，从地理位置的选择到经营方式和理念。他知道T.J研究了很久，也认真准备了很久，放弃的方案已经堆成了厚厚一叠。

“你很优秀，T.J。”Curtis喝了一口T.J递给他的紫色阴霾，基酒的辛辣混合浓郁水果味的力娇酒顺着喉间滑下，他说，“你应得这一切。”

T.J眨了一下眼睛，眼底亮晶晶的，在夜店里迷离变幻的灯光下如同起了一层水雾。

你很优秀，你应得这一切。

“谢谢。”T.J转了转婚戒，轻声说。

Curtis不太适应这种地方。时不时会有人过来搭讪，混杂的香水味就像把他放进一个密闭的蒸笼里，聒噪的音乐和舞动的人群，还有时不时会碰到的酒杯，有些刻意或无意地撩拨，比如此时——

Curtis觉得自己的大腿被人摸了一下，然后又摸了一下。T.J说要去见几位朋友，等会儿回来找他。Curtis沉住气在吧台的高脚凳上坐着，旁边有一对情侣（或者不是但谁又知道呢）正在调情，调酒师手里熟练的动作，酒瓶相碰的声响都让他有点难以招架。

到底谁在摸我大腿。

Curtis皱着眉扫视了一下周围，有几个路过的人被Curtis突如其来的凌厉眼光吓了一跳，踌躇着换了条路绕过了吧台。

刚转回视线，就感到口袋里被塞了个什么。他摸出来一张名片。

Thomas Hammond。

“怎么样？”T.J端着酒杯，勾住他的肩膀，“能问你要一下电话号码吗？”

Curtis摩挲了一下那个质感不错的名片，将他放回口袋里，挑眉，学着Maria曾经对T.J的话，说：“你搭讪的技巧糟透了。”

“我都四年多没和别人搭讪了！”T.J气鼓鼓地坐在一旁，他应该是喝了酒，双颊染上了红晕，他伸出手跟Curtis算着，“婚后三年，婚前一年多，老天，我上一次搭讪的对象还是你，你当时还把枪指在我的头上。”

说罢，T.J就比了个手枪的姿势，将指尖戳在Curtis心口处，然后“砰”。

“一枪致命。”T.J勾起唇角，装作吹枪口一样吹了吹指尖。

 

5.

T.J拿着报告单确定自己怀孕时正值他总是晨吐的第五天，而且越来越不想吃东西，每天总喜欢变成小黑羊，像一团小毛球一样缩在Curtis身边睡觉。

Curtis坚持让他去看医生，T.J拗不过他，只好联系了他家的私人医生。

然后他拿着报告单，坐在椅子上一脸茫然，上面明明确确的结论——T.J怀孕了。

而且都他妈七周了。

医生看起来非常平静，他对T.J嘱咐：“回去多看看相关知识，过几周再来一次，做NT检查。”然后看着T.J一脸崩溃的样子，安抚着说：“这与那个……你知道的，也有关系，当你变成羊时，身体结构也当然异于常人。不过我目前还不确定这次怀孕是否和普通的孕期一样，但初步检查是差不多的。”

“那变成那只黑羊的时候呢？”T.J追问，“也是怀孕体征吗？”

“当然，不过到孕态明显时就不建议变成黑羊了，会影响健康，所以请注意生活调节。”医生推推眼镜，“我建议还是通知Ham……抱歉，Barrish夫人。”

“不要。”T.J摆摆手，“就让我先独自承担这件事情吧，求你。”

然后他迟迟不肯出门。他与门外等候的Curtis只有一墙之隔……或许一门之隔，但他就是不想出去。

就算出去了，他该怎么解释这个事情？

嘿Curtis你猜怎么着，我被你操了之后怀上了你的孩子。

或者，你见过最离奇的事情是什么？估计都没有我将要告诉你的事情离奇。

他脑子很乱，就像扔进了一个解不开的绳结，然后他拿出手机，给远在雪国的Maria打了电话。

“……你说什么？”Maria不可思议地问，“Curtis知道了吗？”

“他不知道。”T.J叹了口气，“我不知道该怎么跟他说……你明白吗？”

听到前面那句话Maria还没来得及损Curtis几句，就因紧跟着的下一句而放下了心，她好像在翻看着什么东西，纸张翻过时的声音传到T.J的耳朵里，她说：“去告诉他吧，他见过的、能承受的永远比你想象的多。”

在T.J挂断电话的时候，Maria还贴心地说我会帮你通知雪国民众的。

“不客气。”Maria笑着按下了结束通话。

T.J捏紧报告单，手放在门把手上犹豫了一下，深呼吸，走了出去。

Curtis看到他连忙走过来，他看起来非常担忧，尤其是看到T.J满脸严肃与紧张。

“怎么样？”Curtis扶住他的肩膀，问。

“……”T.J沉默地把报告单拍到Curtis身上。

Curtis打开报告单，一字一句地看下来，然后看向T.J时满脸的惊讶。

“你是不是觉得我就像个怪物。”T.J倚着墙，低下头，“什么奇怪的事情都会发生在我身上……我以为会变成羊已经是极限了……”

“不，怎么会？看着我。”Curtis将报告单仔细地叠起来，望着T.J有点躲闪的眼睛，说，“这并不奇怪，T.J，这是奇迹。”他走上前轻轻用抱住T.J，在他耳边说，“就像我之前的国王虔诚的跪在神殿里一样……不过神没有垂青他，而你眷顾了我。”

T.J一直悬着的心终于在Curtis的温暖里落回原地。相拥的热意从心里泛到眼底，水汽凝聚成滴，落在Curtis的肩上。

“你该刮刮胡子了。”T.J闷闷地说，语调里还带着细微的哽咽，“好痒。”

 

而雪国在Maria的帮助下，上至新一任国王下至还在耕地的农夫都知道了他们的前任国王的王后将有一个孩子，这一切传达的如此迅疾，在Curtis打开报告单之前就已经举国皆知了。

于是T.J怀孕，Curtis是雪国里最后一个知道的。

 

6.

Curtis其实不太会做饭。他厨艺的巅峰也就是战争期间，在营地里生火煮东西，沸水里翻滚着野菜，或者埋在雪地里冻得硬邦邦的肉，再加点盐巴。

可现在Curtis并不想让T.J出去吃些乱七八糟的东西。

Curtis做饭时T.J就在厨房门边担忧地看着，Curtis所要做的一切都是现从网络上查到的。而且这些厨具，使用的相当不熟练……除了刀。

T.J一开始打算给Curtis买个围裙，但被对方严词拒绝了。

“说真的……”T.J看着Curtis搅拌着锅里的蘑菇汤，提议，“要不我们还是请人做饭吧？”

“我能行。”Curtis严肃地说。

于是每一次T.J都会一脸欲言又止地盯着桌子上那些菜肴。

“告诉我，这是蔬菜吗？”T.J拨了一下看起来色彩奇异的东西，问。

“是。”Curtis解释，“好像有点过了。”

是太过了。

不过味道也还算差强人意。T.J虽然这么想，但还是吃了几口后就放弃了这盘看起来与水煮青菜只有颜色不同的食物。

7.

他们最终还是请了一位厨师做饭和进行营养搭配。这拯救了几天下来T.J因为Curtis的厨艺而江河日下的食欲。

8.

T.J有时候晚上睡觉时会很难受。翻来覆去地睡不着，到最后动都不想动。

Curtis总是在他第一次翻身时醒过来，跟他说话转移注意力，手安抚着揉他难受的地方。有时候什么都不说，呼吸伴随着夜晚的沉默。

然后等一段时间，紧皱眉头抿着唇的T.J慢慢放松下来时，他低声问：“还难受吗？”

T.J已经有了一点困意，听到这句话点点头，挨到Curtis怀里，鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈，呼吸洒在胸膛上。Curtis的手臂有力地抱着他，心跳渐渐相合，胡髭抵着T.J柔软的头发。

T.J总在迷迷糊糊即将入睡的时候想着Curtis，他怎么有幸能遇到Curtis，在他无比糟糕的人生里。

温柔且强势，果断又稳重。

有家人，有苦心经营的夜店，有Curtis Everett，这是他曾经幻想的、现在拥有的最好的人生了。

清晨时T.J还是会因犯恶心而呕吐，披着毯子跑到卫生间里。天还蒙蒙亮，Curtis也会随着起床，去卫生间里照顾头晕乏力的T.J。据医生所说，T.J的孕期反应要比正常怀孕要稍微严重一点，因为体内排斥期会比较漫长且剧烈。

时间久了T.J就不太好意思让Curtis跑前跑后的照顾自己了。于是晚上难受时他强忍着不动，保持一个姿势等待这段时间过去。每一秒都让他恨不得蜷缩起来。

T.J认为这样不会打扰Curtis，起码会给他一个没有被吵醒的安稳地睡眠。

然而当T.J紧闭眼睛，艰难地捱过这段时间时，他感到身后的Curtis把手搭在他的腰上，将他带到怀里，然后手覆上他紧握的拳，慢慢地变成十指相扣。

“别忍着。”Curtis说。

最近脾气很坏的Thomas Hammond Everett先生翻了个白眼，小声嘟囔：“我才没忍呢。”

既然这样，那以后就不忍了吧。

9.

Curtis真的再也没允许他吃那么多酸奶冰淇淋。

他现在几乎天天拉着T.J出去散步，T.J也添置了几件宽松的大衣来掩盖他愈发明显的隆起的小腹。夏季过后是初秋，早晚温度都比较低，他们一般会下午出去，在公园的长椅上晒太阳，看广场上的定时喷泉。

有时候T.J会嫌累不想出去，然后Curtis就和他在家读书。好难得啊，但最后还是T.J先睡着。那些书的来源各异，有Curtis自己买的，有他们两个一起选的，也有Elaine和Douglas赠送的。T.J还是把这件事告诉了Elaine，家人们过来探望了几次之后，被T.J要求给一点私人空间。

虽然来源各异，但书的内容却大致相同。都是孕期知识相关。

T.J不信这一套，他只觉得怎么舒服怎么来是最优选择，但Curtis并不这么觉得。他认真的样子T.J觉得他都要做笔记了。

“雪国怀孕也这么麻烦吗？”T.J戳戳Curtis，问。

“并不。”Curtis将书翻过下一页，回答，“所以我对这些知识感到很新奇。”

T.J哀叹一声，仰面躺在床上，他侧身拿过放在床头柜上的照片，上面有点模糊，但隐约看出来了婴儿形状。

“你猜，是男孩还是女孩呢？”T.J问。上面的显像因为T.J身体构造而分辨不出婴儿性别，“说说看，你希望是男孩还是女孩？”

“我都很喜欢。”Curtis回答，他顿了一下，指着书上的一行文字，“上面说多吃些动物性食物……你想吃牛排还是鱼块？”

“黑椒牛柳吧谢谢。”T.J将枕头蒙在脸上。

10.

沙拉也成了一个必不可少的东西。

T.J现在盯着满满的蔬菜沙拉和水果沙拉就犯愁。

但他还不得不吃下去。这不仅是因为对他的身体好。

而且这是Curtis在厨房里能做出的最棒的东西了。

放在冰箱里拿出来的话效果会更好。但Curtis不让。

于是T.J打算在某一天烧掉那几本孕期相关的书。虽然到最后，这个伟大的计划也只停留在“打算”的阶段。

11.

因为这件突如其来的事情他们连做ai都小心翼翼了起来。

“你还记得我们是在蜜月期吗？”T.J委委屈屈地问。如果不是这个令他们措手不及的事情发生，估计他们现在将会度过一个非常、非常、非常美妙的蜜月。

Curtis问：“你可以吗？”

“随时随地。”T.J眼睛都亮了。一个没有xing生活的蜜月期，简直就像可乐里没有加冰块。

为了方便和安全，T.J坐在了Curtis身上，对方扶着他的腰，缓慢的、谨慎的进去。

“其实你可以快一点的。”T.J碍于隆起的腹部没办法像往常一样俯身交换一个深吻，Curtis抬身吻住他。

全部进入时T.J发出一声急促的喘息。

一个装满温柔的过程，每一动作都极尽了缱绻。

“我在认识你时……你好像还没那么慢过。”T.J喘息着，迎接Curtis的撞击，手紧紧抓住床单，生理性泪水掉落在Curtis身上，与汗水交融，他断断续续地组织语言，“不会出事的，真的。”

所以有时候的夜晚也并不沉默。

12.

当T.J终于熬到孕期的后期时，一切显得都顺其自然了起来。

“厉害到不行。两个人出去度蜜月，结果带了个孩子回来。”Maria在电话里调侃，“我希望是个姑娘，这样我就能跟她分享我的衣服和鞋了。”

“谢谢。”T.J敷衍地回答。

“帮我跟她说声我爱你。”Maria轻快地说，“我都已经迫不及待见那位小公主了。”

“说不定是小王子。”T.J摸了摸自己已经非常明显了的腹部。

“哦好吧，我也可以接受。不过我才不想教他用枪之类的东西呢。”Maria回答。

挂断电话后，T.J对隆起的腹部轻声说：“小家伙，你的Maria阿姨说爱你。”

13.

T.J刚开始很喜欢跟肚子里还未出世的小家伙说话，有时小家伙动一动就会兴奋的不得了。可自从晚上经常被肚子里乱动的小家伙吵醒后，他就对这个事情淡然了。

Curtis总是会错过小家伙动的时候。

“你想跟他说话吗？”T.J问，拉着Curtis的手覆在隆起的肚子上。

Curtis有点迟疑，在T.J的手松开后也只是虚虚地盖在肚子上，不敢轻易地移动。

“跟他说句话，快。”T.J轻声催促。

说些什么呢？Curtis想说的话太多了，以至于真正面对的时候反而沉默寡言起来。他小心翼翼地轻抚着T.J的肚子，然后轻轻靠上去，静下来听里面的动静。可里面一直都是平静的。

但这像是与里面的婴儿有一种连接的新奇感让他升起一种别样的感受……幸福？幸福。

他犹豫了好久，像是这一生所有的迟疑和踌躇都在这一刻消耗殆尽，等到T.J都快要睡着了，他才开口说：“嗨。”声音都有点哑。

T.J睁开眼睛，听他下一句准备说什么。跟孩子聊天？讲讲出生后的计划？阐明自己有多么爱这个孩子？这个在自己肚子里，突如其来而又像是命中注定的惊喜。

他等待着。又怕会有点失望。但把关注点放在孩子身上总是合情理的。只是……总是有点失落。

Curtis没察觉到T.J，他继续说：“我是Curtis，你出生后我们就能见到了。”

果然。T.J想。

“所以请乖一点。”Curtis说，“别让他太累，希望你能多照顾一下我爱的人。”

T.J愣了好久才确认自己没有听错，Curtis口中的那个“他”，那个“我爱的人”，正是自己。

“哪有向还没出生的baby提要求的啊。”T.J笑了，勾起的唇角尽是温情，“刚刚他没动静，估计是你太凶了把他吓到了，所以赶紧刮掉胡子吧，蹭的我肚子好痒。”

一直没能遇到小家伙动的Curtis有一点点沮丧。

深夜的时候，T.J突然叫醒Curtis。

“来了。”T.J眨着眼睛，一脸困意。

“什么？”Curtis疑惑地问。

T.J直接把Curtis的手拉到自己的肚子上，里面小家伙好像在踢腿，隔着肚子能感受到里面轻微的动静。

“他动了。”Curtis陈述。

“他动了。”T.J重复。

于是成为爸爸的Curtis Everett，终于在这一天的深夜里真真切切感受到了孩子的存在。

 

14.

在做产前最后检查，去拿结果的时候。T.J拿着检查结果一脸正经地问Curtis：“你期望是男孩还是女孩？”

“这真的不重要，T.J。”Curtis再次说明。

“希望如此吧。”T.J耸耸肩，由于肚子越来越突出，他不得不再买加大码的大衣，以致于现在大衣就像毯子一样松松垮垮的披在身上，他扬了扬检查结果，纸张哗啦啦作响，“因为，居然他妈的是两个。”

“……两个？”Curtis接过纸张，还有最后的拍片结果。

这都要预产了，才知道，原来肚子里是两个宝宝，一男一女。

……这简直……天啊。

“棒极了，”T.J已经没力气翻白眼了，“我们纠结了那么多天起的男名和女名，都能用上了，还有Maria买的粉红色婴儿车和那些小洋装……老天。”

15\. 

他们有时候会回忆起当初T.J是小黑羊时的情景。

卷曲且柔软的毛，富有肉感，垂下的耳朵，缩起来就是一个黑色的毛团，连叫声都柔柔的。 

在雪国时小黑羊卧在Curtis腿上取暖，头埋在他厚厚的衣服里。Curtis去哪儿他都跟着。

有时候醒来时Curtis会发现怀里空落落的，掀开被子，原来T.J在的地方只有就像黑色的抱枕的一团。碰一碰会抖一下，然后舒展开身体，圆圆的大眼睛就盯着Curtis，欢快地叫一声。

 

16.

“你可以把我掉的羊毛收集起来，织一个纯羊毛的帽子。”T.J提议，“只不过又是黑色的。”

这当然遭到了否决。 

17.

孩子出生的那天不止Curtis，T.J的家人也全都赶到了，一群人紧张地等在手术室门口，Elaine漏掉了三个来自政要部门的电话，而Douglas则直接关掉了手机。

T.J睡了很久，他只听到了孩子的哭声。

醒来时已经很晚了，T.J睁开眼睛，余痛让他倒吸一口冷气，转眼看到了在身旁的Curtis。

“嘿。”T.J轻轻捏了捏Curtis紧握着他的手。

Curtis几乎是立刻就醒了过来，他看到T.J，着急地问：“怎么样，还疼吗？”

“我很好。你知道的，过一会儿就不疼了。”T.J撇撇嘴，回答，然后问，“那两个小家伙呢？”

“他们也很好。”Curtis亲吻了一下他的额头。

这就足够了。

18.

T.J和Curtis在这个国家度过了无限延长的蜜月，手忙脚乱的蜜月。

孩子们经常会哭，甚至在半夜。他们不得不爬起来，一个去冲泡奶粉，一个去哄放声大哭的孩子。

当一个哭的时候会带着另一个哭，这简直是世界末日。

T.J尝了尝冲泡的奶粉的温度，然后回到婴儿床那里，Curtis正在手足无措地面对着两个孩子，他抱着一个，另一个还在哭。

“以后你去冲奶粉吧。”T.J无奈地说。

 

Curtis有时候从外面买东西回来，会看到T.J逗着孩子们玩，一大两小都笑的前仰后合。T.J眼角的笑纹都溢满了温和。

而T.J呢，有时候从那家夜店回来后发现Curtis好不容易把孩子们哄睡，然后自己靠着婴儿床睡着的样子。T.J放轻脚步，走过去，和恍然醒来的Curtis交换一个温柔的深吻。

在很久以前，他们都不曾明白什么叫做生活。Curtis有着阴暗的过去，还有拼力争取的权力，而T.J嗑药自杀，游走于各个夜店，生活无比糟糕但却无力挽回。

现在他们好像突然明白了，这大概就是生活。并不糟糕，但也不过度的优越。

19.

Curtis先带着两个孩子返回了雪国，因为那里有一点小事需要处理。而T.J则要与家人再多呆一会儿，顺便对那个夜店做一下工作布置。

Maria惊叹于Curtis能独自一人带回两个孩子的能力，热情洋溢的跟他介绍了自己筹备的婴儿房。于是两个小家伙有了一个舒服的临时卧室。

T.J还有好几天才能回来，Maria让Curtis从网络上与T.J开启视频通话。

“你应该学学这个，Curtis。”Maria说，“用鸽子的时代已经过去了。”

于是Curtis就在这段时间里学了一下如何用视频通话。

T.J对他送上了来自远方的鼓励与支持，并且总是和他通话到很晚。孩子们总是吸手指，这让Curtis有点烦恼。

“我爱你们。”T.J总在视频要结束时说，然后在两个睡着的小家伙被抱到婴儿房时，问，“Curtis，还想听钢琴曲吗？”

音质透过层层传递，有点折损。但Curtis只是看着T.J弹钢琴的样子，就十分满足了。

他想起许多年前，T.J对他说， 如果有钢琴的话，我可以弹给你听。

我确实不喜欢弹琴，但我喜欢你啊。

那是Curtis第一次沉下心听钢琴曲。流畅的乐曲在雪国的夜晚里温柔成了一片海洋。

如同烈酒徜徉在糖霜的温柔之乡。

20.

有一天，在Curtis要结束这个视频对话时，T.J欲言又止地喊住了他。

“等一等，Curtis。”他说。

Curtis问：“还有什么事吗？”

T.J犹豫了一下，说：“没有了。”

 

当T.J回到雪国，他们的生活回到了正轨。

Curtis已经学会了做简单的早餐，他比T.J醒来的要早，准备下床去做早餐。T.J迷迷糊糊地醒来，揉揉眼睛，拉住Curtis。

“等一等，Curtis。”T.J揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发。

Curtis停下来，重新坐回床上，等着T.J从困意中醒过来。

“Curtis。”T.J凑过去吻了他一下，又钻回了被子里，那句话留在了被子外面，“我好喜欢你啊。”

Curtis摸了摸他的头发，笑意隐藏在了胡髭下面。

这只不过是他们最普通的一天。

好喜欢你啊。Curtis。

我也是。

-FIN


	6. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外三。  
> 柯踢街带娃。

Curtis是半夜惊醒的。他首先听到了一声细微的抽泣，然后声音慢慢放大变成响亮的哭声。就在同一间卧室的婴儿床里。

身边的T.J明显也被吵醒了，他揉揉眼睛，疲惫地推了推Curtis，声音因为困倦而有点低哑：“去看看。”

Curtis想摸一摸T.J的手让他继续睡。没想到T.J以为Curtis没醒，又推了一把。这次力气有点大，估计是加上了不少的起床气，Curtis本来准备坐起来的动作硬生生被打断，然后没掌握好平衡硬是被推下了床。

一声闷响，T.J眯着眼睛看着带被子被推下床的Curtis，头发乱糟糟的，Curtis坐在地上，在还没开灯而有点黑暗的卧室里回望着一脸不清醒的T.J，透过薄窗帘的轻柔月光缠绕上T.J，明暗分明。

Curtis看着坐在床上发呆的T.J，拽了拽被子，T.J习惯性地往回扯，结果在毫无目的地争夺那床被子的过程中被Curtis连人带被子一起拽了下来。现在毛绒绒的地毯上是他们两个人了。T.J压在Curtis身上，还有柔软的被子，整个场面混乱不堪，他们挣扎了好久才从纠缠着的被子里出来。

“抱歉。”T.J清醒了，他瞥了一眼凌乱的床上，再看看自己身下的Curtis，慢慢爬起来，坐在Curtis的腿上，伸手摸了把Curtis的腹肌。孩子们还在哭，他鼓着脸扒了把头发，俯下身亲了Curtis一口，然后裹着被子翻身趴在地毯上，“你去看看。”

Curtis站起来，将T.J用被子裹成一团，放到床上，T.J累得要命，刚刚难得清醒一次，沾上软软的枕头又开始犯困，但他还不得不半支起身，等待Curtis告知那两个半夜也不肯安静睡觉的小家伙到底怎么了。

婴儿床是Douglas选给他们的，淡蓝色配着星星的花纹。当初T.J收下这个礼物时嫌弃了好久。

“虽然我很感谢你，Doug。”T.J看着婴儿床被组接完毕，一言难尽的表情，“可这简直太不酷了。我不能让我的孩子们睡在这么……这么古板配色的床里。”

“他们不会在意这些的。”Douglas摊手，“而且别想在上面装饰铆钉。”

 

Curtis抱起一个正在哭闹的孩子，检查了一下发现并没有尿床。应该只是饿了。另一个孩子看到身边的被抱走了，哭的更厉害。

“他们饿了。”Curtis无奈地对T.J说。

T.J起身，睡眼惺忪地走到婴儿床面前，推了推Curtis，说：“去冲奶粉。”

他们今天都很忙，Curtis收到了来自雪国的来电，关于王位更替还有一点事情需要处理和交接，T.J则是下了决心去扩建那个夜店，一大早就赶过去商量工程计划。两个孩子今天也非常不乖……简直是世界末日地球爆炸海水泛滥。

Elaine曾经提议要给他们找个保姆，或者将孩子交由家人来帮忙照看，但T.J和Curtis都认为没有到达那一步，自己完全应付得来。不过当时他们都还没有被折腾到焦头烂额。

两位新爸爸总是无法做到完全地得心应手。

T.J抱着一个，哄着另一个，过一会儿再交换过来。这两个孩子对T.J特别的亲昵和喜爱，在T.J的柔声下哭声渐渐小了，怀里抱着的伸出手指去拉扯T.J的头发。卷发勾在手指上时，咯咯笑了起来。

Curtis则在厨房里匆忙地冲泡奶粉。将奶粉均匀倒在两个奶瓶里，然后用热水冲泡，再加水降温。奶粉被泡开时浓郁的奶香味弥漫开来，Curtis一开始不太会冲泡这东西，皱眉紧盯奶瓶上的刻度，生怕加错了量导致一场无可挽回的失败。现在当然也很紧张，但起码能从容地尝一尝奶粉的温度了。

“试了。”Curtis在把一个奶瓶递给抬眼看他仿佛在问有没有试温度的T.J时，说。

他们一人负责一个孩子，小家伙还是勾着T.J的头发不松手，T.J不得不尽力弯腰贴近小家伙才不致于让他把头发扯下来。奶瓶靠近时两个孩子迫不及待地吸吮起来，而两位父亲则拿着浸水后有点温热的小毛巾给孩子们擦拭脸上存留的泪痕。

T.J没办法哺乳。这个词听起来就足够违和。不过有段时间T.J身上会有一种奶香味，淡淡的，就像牛奶被水冲淡，从身体里散发出的温和的香气。

Curtis喜欢抱着他，从曾经到现在都一样。一天劳累下来，床就仿佛成了一个温暖的港湾，一个卸下重担和责任的轻松之地。孩子们陷入沉睡时他们也终于解脱一般躺在床上，T.J平躺着玩手机，然后Curtis把手机从T.J手里拿走催他睡觉。

T.J的twitter才刚刷了一半，一条新状态他还没看完，连忙去抢Curtis手里的手机。Curtis翻身把手机放在床头柜上，然后顺势一把抱住了T.J。在怀抱里T.J也慢慢安静下来，两个人呼吸交错，像是一起融入到深沉的夜色里。

T.J身上微微散发出的奶香味让Curtis忍不住埋在T.J脖颈里深呼吸，淡香的气味更胜过那种婴儿用的沐浴露。就像血液换成了牛奶，涌动着甜腻和充满温情的喜爱。

你一定是牛奶做的。心脏和脉搏的每一次跳动都是牛奶的满溢。而我想品尝你，就像孩子们紧抱着奶瓶不放，从你的额头到眼尾的细纹，到你的唇上，品尝那香醇的气息，勾起的嘴角是玻璃杯的弧度，看着我的眼睛是久违的淳郁。

试过令人醺醉的烈酒，拼命存活的战场，突如其来的狂风大雪，打湿皮靴的骤雨，却只有T.J身上的味道才能让经历过一切的Curtis有种心和骨一起融化的感觉。

医生说这是正常现象，对T.J而言。等孩子们过了哺乳期就会有所缓解。但这也不是一个坏事，不是吗？

“这算不算什么……”T.J手搭在Curtis背上，柔软的卷发蹭着Curtis，他想了想，说，“算不算‘母爱’泛滥？”

“所以那两个小家伙那么喜欢缠着你。”Curtis吻了一下他的发顶，说。

T.J眨眨眼，往后退了退，看着Curtis，笑的意味深长：“你嫉妒？”

“不，我是说，”Curtis换上一副严肃的表情，他无视了T.J拨弄他胡髭的手指，“他们缠着你，你缠着我，这很平等。”

“并没有。”T.J翻了个白眼，“而且现在分明是你缠着我。”

Curtis也不反驳，他只不过睡觉时身体力行，将T.J抱的更紧了些。

 

孩子们喝完奶后，T.J将奶瓶递给Curtis，然后擦去孩子嘴边的奶渍。小家伙们已经安静下来了，也有了一点困意。

“回去睡吧。”Curtis拿着奶瓶，准备等会儿去冲洗一下，他对T.J说，“应该差不多了。”

“等他们睡了再去。”T.J将一个椅子轻轻拉到身边，将其中一个总是乱动不肯好好睡觉的小家伙抱在怀里哄着，哼唱着摇篮曲。T.J花了好长时间去学这些歌。他压低声音后听起来温软极了，就像灌满了蜜糖的湖，风卷过时树林发出带着甜味的回响。

Curtis去厨房冲洗奶瓶，然后把刚刚洒出来的奶粉擦干净，把袋子重新放回柜子里。忙完这一切回到卧室时，T.J已经睡着了。还有抱着的和躺在婴儿床里的孩子。

Curtis无奈地把他怀里的孩子抱走，放回婴儿床里。小家伙感受到被移动，脸皱起来，直到被Curtis放回婴儿床里，才重新放心的睡着。

搞定小的，现在他需要去负责大的了。睡着的T.J很安静，窝在椅子里，眼睫形成一小片阴影，因为没睡好头发都来不及整理，棕褐色的发丝蓬松又柔软。身后是薄窗帘，光线斜斜的从椅子上覆盖住T.J，就像盖了一层被子。Curtis不想吵醒他，一手拉住他的手臂，一手勾住他的腿弯。在雪国时这种抱法已经练习了无数遍了，当初还是T.J教给Curtis要这么抱人才舒服。

Curtis靠近时T.J皱了皱眉，直到被抱起来才睁开眼睛，他的蓝眼睛里盛满了海水，眼睫的颤动带起层层海浪，他回头看了看婴儿床，又看了看Curtis。

“我怎么睡着了？”T.J低声问，嗓音都有点发哑。

“可能是唱摇篮曲时把自己也哄睡了。”Curtis将T.J放回床上，看着他滚了一圈将被子裹在身上，也跟着躺在一边。

T.J在困意中艰难地思考了一下，觉得还真有这个可能性，于是将自己埋在被子里，感叹：“真是太丢人了，答应我别说出去，伙计。”

Curtis眼神柔和，这和他以前表现出来的领袖感有点相悖，但一切都还好，除了T.J也没几个人能看到他这么相悖的神情。T.J身上淡淡的奶香味就仿佛他刚刚在牛奶里浸泡过了，与沉淀的月色流淌在一起，一个巨大的、令人沉迷其中的漩涡。

T.J贴着Curtis的胸膛，耳边是Curtis的心跳。说话时会感受到因压低声音而传来的轻微震动。婴儿床那里又有点动静，小家伙们好像睡的不是很安稳，Curtis抬身看了一眼，揉了揉T.J的头发说一切正常。

就像塔钟打破寂静的沉闷且平稳的声响，一个夜晚也总是充满了缥缈与不可知。

在快要入睡时，Curtis听到T.J迷迷糊糊地说了一句：“我们应该给他俩起名字。”

Curtis一时没分清这句话是出现在梦境里还是在现实里，来得突然，尾音消失得也快，就如同被夜间暗涌带走了一样，随着海水一起沉默。

于是他将T.J往怀里带了一下，闭着眼睛，吻了一下T.J的额头，抵在T.J柔软的卷发上，低低地说：“嗯。”

 

起名字是个技术活，尤其是在被两个孩子搞的焦头烂额的时候起名字。在孩子出生前他们有过几个备选名字，但现在被一一排除了。以致于不得不重新开始。

“要我说，之前那几个名字就不错。”Maria打电话来的时候漫不经心地说，“只是别让Curtis做主，他的审美……唉。”

“我知道。”T.J一边逗着孩子玩，一边翻了个白眼，“他觉得他所有的审美都用来打理他的胡子了。”然后看了一眼坐在另一个沙发上的Curtis，挑了下眉，“不过打理的还不错。”

Maria在那边重重叹了口气，她听到孩子们欢快地笑声，说：“名字其实没什么大不了的，就算叫Tom和Jerry也很棒。当然我并不建议你给他们起名Tom和Jerry。”

挂断电话后，T.J问Curtis：“有收获吗？”

Curtis摇摇头，他把纸上列出的名字一个一个划去，然后顺便擦了擦孩子嘴边的口水，说：“我不太明白你喜欢的那种既不长也不短的名字是什么标准。”

“最多七个字母。”T.J耸耸肩。他手里拿着一个婴儿玩具，摇晃起来会发出铃铛响声，小家伙们开心极了，眨着大眼睛，清澈的蓝像是被雨水洗涤后的天空。

“我觉得他们挺像你的。”T.J若有所思地说，“尤其是这位哥们，你看看他不高兴的样子，和你一模一样。”

“我看起来不高兴吗？”Curtis坐到T.J身边，想摸一摸小家伙的脸，结果被他抓住了手指，软软的小手虚虚地抓着，Curtis一往回收就会被更紧地抓住。

“瞧，他还更喜欢你。”T.J笑起来，抓住自己面前的孩子的手，与她击掌，然后凑上前，被她亲了一口，湿润的触感，“我是说，你平时太严肃了。不皱眉的话看起来还好些。”

Curtis一边任由孩子玩他的手指，一边念备选名字给T.J听，然后被T.J一一否决。

这件事情一直争论到晚上吃完饭后，T.J精疲力尽地躺在沙发上：“这些名字都是你挑过的吗？”

Curtis点点头，手里的备选姓名还有小半页。

“那……就定下一个名字。”T.J摆摆手。

“Ivan……”Curtis翻了一页看女名列表，然后轻轻勾起了嘴角，微小的弧度，像是舒了一口气般说，“Cherry。”

“好的，棒极了。”T.J也如释重负，他指着小家伙说，“你叫Ivan，你叫Cherry，有意见可以提。”然后静等了一会儿，满意地点点头，“既然没有意见，就这么定了。”

“需要我帮你录下来，作为以后的证据之一吗？”Curtis把那叠纸放在一旁，指节敲了敲桌子，问。

“我不管。”T.J笑着揉Ivan和Cherry的脸，还是婴儿的脸总是特别的柔嫩，捏一捏就像能掐出水，小孩子也不哭不闹，随着T.J笑，眼睛弯弯的，“你袖手旁观，也算是从犯。”

这两个孩子的眼睛很像T.J，又大又好看，眼廓略深。曾经Maria跟Curtis感叹说T.J的眼睛就像浸过蜜酒一样，只是看着一个地方就像能酿出一种风情。Curtis对此不置可否，他本来想说Maria还没见过T.J真的浸过蜜酒的样子。但看着Maria一脸“噢我知道你又要开始炫耀你美满幸福的恋爱生活了快闭嘴对你我都好”的神情，只好沉默点头。

T.J酒量不小，雪国也不缺乏酒水。但比起他之前的国家，雪国更多的是烈酒，酒精度数就像扔一根火柴进去就能形成燎原大火。因为雪国冬天太冷了，喝烈酒会暖和一点。

然后T.J就喝醉了。虽然喝的量还是让他们惊讶不已。他睁着一双被酒气蒸腾着的眼睛，嘴里念叨着Curtis的名字，从他的头发赞美到他的腿肌，爱不释手地摸着Curtis的腰线，还不能被阻止。Curtis就无奈地看着他，然后将杯子里的酒变成解酒的柠檬水。喝醉的T.J真的像浸了酒一样，眼睛眨一眨就像能下起雨，眼尾泛红，唇被舔的水亮，视线都找不着焦点。

他与Curtis慢慢地、细柔地接吻，时间都胶着绵长，说话时懒懒的拖着长腔。

T.J喝了一口柠檬水，酸涩的口感让他艰难咽下，接着覆上Curtis的唇，带着酒的味道和柠檬水的酸，又像加了蜜糖，甜味总是要等最后才能感受到，池塘里投入石子，一圈圈泛着甜腻波纹。

“别喝那么多了。”Curtis摩挲着T.J的后颈，说。

“我现在这样吻你，Curtis。”T.J搂住他的脖子，吻他，蹭着他的唇，视线迷茫着重新找回焦点，他和Curtis都有点喝醉，对视时像点燃了火苗，他看着Curtis，一遍又一遍的喊他名字。

Curtis Everett。Curtis。Cur。

“在这儿。”Curtis握住他的手。喝醉酒的T.J和平时不太一样，无论是眼神还是说话语气，都充满了有点模糊但又努力清醒的感觉。

“我现在这样吻你，Curtis。”T.J又重复了一遍，他将手抽出来，去摸Curtis让人有点刺痒的胡髭，他笑了，眼睛弯起来，继续说，“几十年后，我依旧会这样吻你。”

Curtis一时怔住了，他眉皱起又松开，所有深水里的压抑感都随之烟消云散。如果T.J能往唇角那里摸一摸，就能感受到那随着翘起的唇角而来的笑意。掩藏在重重冰层下温和的水流，或者地壳下汩动的岩浆。炙热灼烧又充满温情。

T.J总是说自己跟Curtis在一起之后既不会搭讪也不会说好听的情话，以前混夜店而来的习气都被雪国粗犷的硬气给磨的干干净净，不过感谢上帝他走进夜店还是知道怎么跟吧台调酒师点一杯酒。只是少了调情这个环节。

可是……

T.J对他说，几十年后，我依旧会像今天这样满含爱意的吻你。

Curtis觉得T.J并没有变，只是所会的搭讪技巧、随口而来的情话、熟稔地调情换了一个对象而已，而且只有这一个对象。

 

现在的Curtis和T.J面对孩子时自在了许多。刚开始的时候一个比一个手忙脚乱。在T.J住院时Curtis一直陪在旁边，Elaine和Margaret经常来看他们，甚至Bud也成了常客。他们抱着孩子们，有时孩子会哭，然后Elaine就轻声细语地哄孩子，和政坛上雷厉风行的女政客形象完全相反。此刻她就是一个温柔的母亲。

等他们都走了之后，T.J接过孩子，看着怀里睡得正熟的小生命，轻声问Curtis：“要抱吗？”

Curtis难得有点窘迫，他抿着唇，犹犹豫豫地接过那个包裹严实的孩子。他还有些不太会抱，不知道要怎么做才好。

T.J跟着Elaine和Margaret学的像模像样，他指点着Curtis：“把脑袋搭在臂弯上……不，不是把他倒过来……就像抱一个枕头一样……不是托着！”

Curtis对这种看起来没有任何威胁力和攻击力的小生命手足无措，他不敢用太大力，怕会伤到孩子。孩子看起来很脆弱，触感软软的，不知道要怎么抱，力气要用多少才合适。但出于一种血缘联系，他总是不由自主地想和孩子更亲近一些，再亲近一些。

就像他当初对T.J莫名的信任和亲昵一样，T.J都从窗户翻进来了，Curtis的配枪却没有上膛。

Curtis对照顾孩子是完全陌生的，但他愿意去学。

 

实际上，Ivan和Cherry有一次被Anne和Margaret照看了一天半。因为T.J和Curtis去上了一个私人的速成班。在里面他们学会了如何换纸尿裤的技能。

 

Curtis和T.J有时候会带着他们出去散步，两个小家伙坐在婴儿车里，好奇地张望着，总是不想老老实实地呆在车里。

Curtis就不得不把他们抱出来，一般来说Cherry比Ivan要安静一点。

T.J推着婴儿车，笑着看Curtis被Ivan的小手糊脸，说你都要练成能一人抱两个孩子了。

“我可以试试。”Curtis将孩子放在肩膀上扶稳，然后试着去抱另一个，结果两个孩子都开始不老实了，扭来扭去差点摔下去，于是Curtis只好放弃，“如果他们安静些或许能行。”

“老天。”T.J笑的都要跌进婴儿车里了，他擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，“能请你再重复一遍吗？你刚刚说什么……孩子们安静一些？如果他们能安静，我就不会挂着两个黑眼圈了。”

确实，孩子们的睡眠时间总是不那么规律，唯一表达自己醒了的方式就是放声大哭，T.J和Curtis被折腾的不行。以致于他们反应迅速，谁醒来就先去哄孩子，当然，T.J先醒来但累的不想去的时候是个例外。

“我一定要把他们的哭声录下来，”T.J瘫倒在床上，手上沾了一点奶粉，他顺便用舌尖舔干净，说，“熬过这段时间后，把哭声当做闹钟，我的本能就会超过我的实际反应速度。”

“前提是你不会砸掉闹钟。”Curtis指出根本原因，然后也躺回床上，闭上眼睛。

“哦对，我会砸掉闹钟。”T.J如梦初醒般感叹，“以后他们不听话的时候，我就把这段录音放出来，告诉他们以前是怎么折磨我们两个脆弱的神经的。”

 

Ivan和Cherry在雪国呆了几年，等到上学的年纪就又返回了T.J的国家。因为Curtis也不得不承认，雪国的教育水平比起哪个国家来说有点落后。

Cherry比起Ivan来说要沉稳一点，他们两个都是棕褐色的头发，漂亮的蓝眼睛。他们在同一所学校上学，但在不同的班级。

T.J和Curtis轮流去接送他们。一到放学时间，Cherry就会背着书包，一路小跑，奔向他们的怀里，兴奋地与他们讲学校里发生的琐事。

是真的琐事。基本主题就是谁借了谁的东西，谁和谁发生了什么。但每一件事总是显得弥足珍贵，他们都乐于倾听。

等Ivan的时间要稍微长一点，Ivan总是和伙伴们打打闹闹着跑出来，然后挥手说再见，钻进车里。

“今天中午吃什么，papa？”Ivan趴在车座上，问T.J。

“你想吃什么？”T.J问。

“噢天啊别告诉我你还想吃墨西哥卷。”Cherry嫌弃地皱皱眉，她有点挑食，“我宁愿吃鱼块。”

在转过一个路口时，T.J挑挑眉，说：“真不幸，朋友们，你们的daddy做了土豆泥和炸虾。墨西哥卷和鱼块只能等下次了。你们知道他的厨艺，今天的午餐已经快要是极限了。”

“没关系。”Cherry善解人意地摇摇头，“没有墨西哥卷就好。”

“嘿！”Ivan立刻反驳，“墨西哥卷是最好吃的！”

T.J把车停到车库里，看着两个吵吵嚷嚷的孩子跑进家里。他跟在后面，看着Curtis刚好完成了午餐。Cherry小心翼翼地在没有胡髭的地方亲了Curtis一口，然后笑着说daddy你的胡子好痒。

刚开始的时候Ivan和Cherry争着要T.J喂他们吃饭，T.J手里一勺饭经常不知道送进谁嘴里，最后纠结之下自己吃掉了。

到后来Ivan就和Curtis更亲近一些，据他所说，这个daddy看起来更酷。这让T.J有点沮丧。

“他竟然觉得我不酷。”T.J在睡前对Curtis撇嘴抱怨，“我哪里不酷了？因为我没有留胡子？”

 

那两个孩子也能变成羊，但并不像T.J那样频繁。不过意外之下Curtis也能收获三只小黑羊。孩子们完全遗传了T.J的掉毛特技。

不过冬天的时候身边窝着三只毛绒绒的小黑羊还是挺暖和的。

圣诞节的时候T.J收到了一份用黑色羊毛织成的小毯子。气得他过了圣诞节后三天都没跟Curtis说话。

第三天的时候用一个吻重归于好。

也不止限于吻。

不过依旧应验了Maria那句“你们两个吵架绝对超不过三天”的话。

 

T.J想去海滩度假。他成功说服了Curtis，然后拉上了Ivan和Cherry。一家四口带着行李箱来到了海边。

正是夏天，阳光炙烤着海面。Curtis和T.J躺在遮阳伞下的躺椅上，喝着桌子上的奇异果汁。Ivan和Cherry正在因为用沙子堆个什么样子的城堡而吵得不可开交。最后两个人都妥协了，堆了一个造型奇特的小房子。

“这是一个宫殿。”Cherry对他们介绍，“里面住着公主。”

“王子呢？”T.J问。

Cherry眨了眨眼睛，看向Ivan，男孩指着身后不断涌浪的海水，说：“王子就在海的那一边，等我们离开了他就会过来救公主的。”

两个人被孩子们的故事逗笑了。天气很好，和煦的光线和微风，还有平静的海面以及掀起白色浪花的涌浪。连海滩上的细沙都在发着光。

孩子们用树枝在海滩上写字，字迹歪歪扭扭，被涌上来的海浪吞没，然后又是平整的沙滩。T.J接过树枝，在细沙上留下一句话。Curtis也跟着凑过去看，还没看到，就被水洗平。他有点遗憾。 

快晚上的时候四人临时决定去露营，在一片草地上搭起帐篷，孩子们精力好像总也用不完，在草地上跑来跑去。夜晚的风要凉一些，携带着晚上独有的沉静和泥土泛着青草的清香。

Curtis和T.J坐在地上看天上的星星，下面有一片湖，就像是另一个星空。他们聊起一些小事。生活好像永远都是充满了小事，琐碎的、平凡的串联在一起。说不完的话题。

时不时喊一声前面的孩子们不要跑远了。有时都不说话，看着布满繁星的夜空，都是同一个天空，但白天和晚上是不一样的，每个白天和每个晚上也是不一样的。

Ivan和Cherry终于累了，跑回帐篷里睡觉。T.J安顿好他们后，走出来重新坐回Curtis身边，肩膀挨着肩膀。

“他们睡了吗？”Curtis问，偏过头看向T.J。

“睡了。”T.J耸耸肩，眼睛眨着，眼底的景色又是一片星空，“他们跑了一天，我看着都累。”

他们沉默了一会儿。Curtis问：“你刚刚在沙滩上，写了什么？”

“沙滩？”T.J愣了一下，过了一会儿才恍然大悟，“我写了一句话。”

“什么话？”Curtis看着T.J，好像有点执着，追问。

T.J挑眉，笑了一声，低下头，斟酌了半晌，才说：“我写了——Stay with me, Curtis。”

Curtis点点头，没说话。T.J好奇地看过去，还没等望进Curtis眼里，就被他忽然凑过去吻住了，然后撤开。T.J疑惑地舔舔唇，瞬即笑起来，勾住Curtis的脖子回吻，唇抵着唇，舌尖纠缠着舌尖，星空给他们织就了一条河，绵延着岁月带不走的感情。

“你很久之前跟我说过……那时候你喝醉了。”Curtis揉了揉T.J的头发，然后手滑到后颈，摩挲着那儿的皮肤，“你对我说，你当时这样吻我，几十年后，你还会这样吻我。”

“我记得。”T.J微喘着气，退开一点，舔了舔唇，回想了一下，勾起嘴角感叹：“这大概是十几年前了，老天，我都不肯相信孩子们都要十岁了。”

Curtis看着T.J。T.J依旧笑着，勾起的弧度，弯起的眼睛，与当时他们还相当年轻时依旧相同。就像岁月不曾走过这共同度过的数年时光。一切都还是当初的样子。

Curtis又吻了他，吻过他因笑意而展开的唇纹，小心翼翼又细腻绵长。

“我在你身边，”Curtis说，眼神坚定又认真，手与T.J的交握，他慢慢地说，就像在许一个最重要的诺言，“几十年后，我还会在你身边。”

T.J握紧了Curtis的手，夜色里只有月亮和繁星柔和的光芒。两人无名指上的素戒在黑夜里反射着淡淡的亮光。

“我知道。”T.J说。帐篷里的孩子们还在安睡，他们还在彼此身边。

 

-Stay with me.

-All the time.

 

-FIN


End file.
